Attraction
by Ldluk
Summary: Ana Steele is a powerful woman, that loves control, she runs her own company at such a young age, but everything changes when a breathtaking man comes for a job interview. How Anastasia will deal with her feelings? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

" Miss Steele, Mr. Grey is here for the interview" I hear Amanda saying , she is one of my receptionist. Fuck! I Have forgotten about the interview, I need a new personal assistant. And only God knows how much I hate all this interviews, all the guys and girls that come at the interview with their stupid diploma, when actually their knowledge is fucking low. I am sure this Mr. Grey is another very young man, that just had finished college. And I know after 15 minutes he'll get out of my office and probably will hate me. Yes, I am a bitch, but who wouldn't be in my place? I am 25, and I run my own company already, and I had worked hard for what I have now, not like all those stupid kids that come here.

I love control, that's how I live, I never was a girl always a woman, and I love power.

"Hmm...Miss Steele...May Mr. Grey come in?" Amanda asked, interrupting me from my thoughts, maybe I have to find a new receptionist, she's getting me tired sometimes.

"Yes" I answer being in my CEO mode, I look at Amanda and her look betrays her, how much she wants to hide it but I can see I intimidate her, it pleases me very much.

I shift in my big black leather seat, so I am staying comfortable, across my huge desk, all my office describes me very well : power, control, wealthy.

After a minute a tall man dressed in a grey suit, enters in my office, and God, I have the urge to shift again in my seat, the view is extraordinary, he is handsome, with cooper hair, and his grey eyes seem to look deep in my soul. Instantly I get nervous, I act not like me, what the heck happens?

"Good morning, Miss Steele, I am Mr. Grey" he says moving towards my desk then he puts his hand in front of me for a hand shaking. I swallow hard, and I can't help but observe his beautiful long fingers. I look in his eyes and for a second I am lost. He takes back his hand seeing I have no intention for a hand shaking.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey, take a seat" I say with power and control in my voice, and he sits. I am pleased, he obeys.

"Do you have a resumé?"

"Yes, it's here" he answers and gives it to me, when I took it my fingers brush his, and I feel a jolt of electricity, never happened to me before. I widen my eyes, and for the first time in a long time I feel vulnerable. I want him to get out of my office now, but at the same time I want him to stay more. I skim through his resumé, his name is Christian, hmmm sound good Christian Grey, he has 28 years, 3 years older than me, well let's say he is a man not a guy from college and he has worked in some companies not for a long time, that's very bad.

I raise my eyes from the papers and look at him

"Why you never had a stable job?"

He taps his feet , ha! He's nervous, I catch him! Knowing I have this power over him, makes me feel better.

His mouth opens to say something and then closes. My eyes all of a sudden see his beautifully sculptured lips, his lips have to be soft, I am breathless and I understand something is wrong with me, why do I think how must be his lips?

"It's because of the money, the earnings weren't enough to assure my life with what I need" he says in a low voice.

It's interesting what he means? What he needs?

"Why do you think this job can assure your needs?"

"I read about your company, and it seems to be one of the best in Detroit" Good answer!

He looks right in my eyes, and I feel the strange warm in my body, I want to order 'don't look at me!' , but I can't, he'll know he has some kind of effect on me and I can't give him this opportunity.

I turn back my eyes at the resumé, but it's too much for me, I am nervous and mad, who the fuck is this Christian Grey, to make this to me? I feel vulnerable! That's it, I have to stop the interview! Knowing I will not see him again, calms me.

"Okay, Mr. Grey, the interview went well, wait for a call and have a nice day" I say being professional, I know well how to get rid of people while they think they have a chance

He stands up, and gives me his business card, and his happy voice cuts the silence.

"Thank you so much, this is my number Miss Steele" and that happy, beautiful face touched my heart. What is he doing to me? Get out! I screamed in my mind! I want him out!

I press one button on the phone that is sitting on my desk

" Amanda, the interview is over, and I want a cup of coffee, please " I say in a bitchy tone. I need coffee, a lot of it, or my nerves will give up.

"Until the next time, Miss Steele" he says

I don't think it will be a next time, I always protect me from men like him, but he is really one strong man, I have to run from him, I can't feel vulnerable again.

"Good bye, Mr. Grey"

* * *

I drink my coffee, and try to put my thoughts in their place in my head. I am not kind of woman who desire a big family, all my life my goal was to achieve power and money. And beside the past filled with ugly memories I had, I could achieve money and power, and I am not going back to that memories, I am not going to be vulnerable again.

This Mr. Grey certainly has something in him, he hunted my attention, he's gone 2 hours ago, but I am still afraid of him, still thinking of him, still feeling him in my office. My eyes catch the little business card on my desk, I took it in my hands and look attentively at it, has his number on it, he hopes I'll call him, poor man, it will never happen!

Okay enough! I scream in my mind, I act like a highschool teenager. I have to chill out, and it's only a place that helps me! The house I bought last year in the woods, nobody is there, so I can feel free, nobody will disturb me. I dig for the car keys in my purse, and when I find them, I stand up from my seat and ready to get out from my office. But it's not so easy, Amanda appears in my doorway with a lot of paperwork

"Miss Steele, this paperwork needs your approval"

"Don't you see I am busy, get rid of this paperwork!" I yell

"But this is very important paperwork-" I cut her off " okay, give it to me" I put my purse back and sit in my seat.

After I finish with papers, I glance again the card Grey gave to me, I took it and put in my pocket, I don't know why. I took the keys that are lying on my desk and the paperwork.

Amanda, here is everything done, I am going out of town for some days, please don't call me without any real problem" I don't want to be disturbed not only if there is really something important.

"Okay, Miss Steele, have a nice trip" she says with a warm voice.

I go to the elevator and shout at her "it's not a trip!" I am going to fire her one day!

I go to my red Porsche 911, yes, I love cars, especially the fancy ones. I open the door and settle myself behind the wheel in a cream leather seat, and when I am ready to put the engine to life, I realize I forgot my purse in my office, damned Amanda with her paperwork! I am not reverting back! But in the purse is my phone, wallet, drive license.. It doesn't matter anymore. I put the engine to life and my foot press gas the car starts to move. I don't have a care in the world, I just drive my expensive red Porsche.

I am driving to the house in the woods, and it's a long drive, but I really need to go, or I will break apart in Detroit, where is a lot of cars, people, money, I just need to rest from this and from Christian Grey. All of a sudden my car stops from moving, Fuck! I have no clue why, and my knowledge in repairing cars is zero, but it's not a problem a quick call and everything will be alright! I automatically bent to the passenger seat to bring my purse when I remember I don't have it here! Fuck! Fuck! I am in the middle of the street, here is nothing, but the landscapes with strange trees. The view is creepy when you know you're the only one here or maybe not... I am agitated, and I don't know what to do. I exit the car, maybe someone will help. Nobody! Why nobody drives here?

After a while I see an old, silver van is approaching, I get out of my car.

The van stopped, there is a man in his fifties with more gray hair than black, and he has some scars on his face, and his hand is all in odd tattoos, I pray 'please God, I don't want to die'

"What happened, dear?" I want to shout at him I am not his dear, but I stop this urge.

"Something happened to my car, I need help"

"There is my phone, call the car service and someone to come here and get you, or I can give you a ride, where you need to go?" Car service, when all my documents are in the purse? He is creepy and I don't want to get in his van, I will never let my car here, it's a Porsche!

I took the phone, and who can I call? I don't have any numbers. And then my hand goes into my pocket, and my fingers touch the little card Grey gave to me. Can he help me? Should I call him? I quickly stop myself, Nothing in the world will make me call that man!

**Did you enjoy the chapter? The idea came to me unexpected, I hope you like the characters Bossy Ana and Christian who has never been adopted by Grace and he still lives in Detroit. Please share your thoughts, I can't wait to know them**.


	2. Chapter 2

Having the phone in my shaking hands doesn't help me with anything.

I have to call somebody, but who?

"Hey, dear have you called somebody?" The man asks

The voice is rough, I have to call now somebody, or that's my end. I quickly grab the card is in my pocket, and dial Christian's number on the phone screen, now my hands are shaking way too strong.

"Hurry up!" The man's voice shout.

I jumped, and my skin is full of ugly goose bumps, my fingers press to call the number, and every beep I hear makes my blood to rush quicker in my veins. He doesn't answer! Isn't he waiting for a damned call? I told him to wait my call! I feel a lump forming in my throat, and I barely keep me from crying. But I fail because I start to cry, oh I hate me! I want to throw this damned phone two miles away, but if I do that probably the creepy guy will kill me, so I am abstaining.

The man gets out of his van, and heads toward me, I am breathless, what is he going to do to me? What to do, run, stay, scream?

Then I feel he pats my shoulder, that's it -my end.

"Honey, what's up? Why you're crying?" He tries to make a sweet voice but surely he fails.

I turn to face him, am I being pathetic or he is a good guy?

"He...he doesn't answer" I say with a raspy voice from crying.

"Call someone else" he says, I see in his eyes sympathy, no, no, not again sympathy, I have a flashback of all my memories I tried to hide deep down and escape from them. I pretend not having all those demons, but whatever I do they always show up. I am fucked-up!

"I don't have any other number" I say and shut my eyes.

"Try to call again him" him? I am calling an unknown man, to help me. I realize I have no one in my life to help me.

I press the buttons again and call him.

"Please pick up, pick up, pick up.." I pray, the man is looking at me with a sudden look on his face.

"Mr. Grey" the voice I hear on the phone is like velvet, I am melting, his masculine voice calms me, and I let a long sigh of relief.

"Hmm.. Good evening, Mr. Grey, this is Ms. Steele " I say again in my controlling voice.

"Good evening, I didn't expect you to call me so soon" his voice happy

"Actually, you have to... I mean I need your.." I stopped

"Yes Ms. Steele, what's it? What you need? I am willing to do whatever for the job" is he?

"I need you to come to me" oh God that really sound bad! To me?

The man made a sign to hurry up, so I dictate the address, and the only thing to do now is to hope Christian will come to 'me'.

I return the phone to his owner. The man took it.

"Are you sure you want to wait here?" He asks and I nod

He manages a tiny smile

"Okay, honey, don't worry, you'll be alright your boyfriend is coming to you, take care"

And he returns to his van before I have a chance to tell him 'he is not my boyfriend'.

I get in my car and take a look in the rearview mirror, shit! My makeup! I try with my hands to wipe all the mascara has fallen because of crying.

It passed an hour, and Christian Grey for sure now has lost his job!

I try to stay calm and not to panic, it will not help me. Usually I am not having in my life this sort of situations, I always have control of my life, but not when in the picture appears a man like Christian Grey , my control goes to hell with me together.

I am surrounded by a dark night, I can see nothing in my sight. I just have to accept the consequences, I always knew, I don't have to be attracted to that type of men, because it's going to weak me.

I hear a long horn, fuck I am scared! Who can drive on this road when it's so dark? I am sitting in my cream leather seat and don't move, I don't want to know what's it. And suddenly someone knocks on my car's window. Hey it's a Porsche! and fugitive I turn my head and see Christian. Oh my God, he came! I open the window

"What took you so long?"

"Well, it's a long drive, and I have never been here"

It's dark but this doesn't keep me from seeing his beautiful face, this man is perfect, and I don't like it.

"Miss Steele, where have you been driving?" Is that his fucking business?

"Doesn't matter, just make this car move!" I know I am being too demanding, but I am used to control and order around.

"Well, I am afraid it's too dark to see something, we have to wait until morning"

"Whoa? Morning? I can't!" I get out of my car finally.

"Let's go to my car, Ana"

"Ms. Steele, I am not fucking Ana to you"

"Alright" he says while grinning.

"So we're going to stay a night in the car?" I ask

" like you see" the thought staying in his car, without bed, shower makes a shiver to pass through my spine.

"I have a house not far from here, I was heading to it, we can go there" I barely manage to tell this. I am going with him in my house where no one had been before.

He leads me to his car, and I don't know or it's too dark or he really has an Audi R8, not bad!

"I thought you said you have some issues with money" I say

"Did I?"

"Yes" I answer and get in the car. I show him the road, and we finally arrive at my house.

I always have a hidden key, so I take it and open the door.

We enter, and I am nervous nobody has been here beside me.

"Pretty house" he says

"Thank you I usually come here to rest"

"Rest?"

"Yes from too much work" I say "feel like home, I have to go to take a shower, I'll be back soon" I see him sitting on the couch in the living room, and he looks very hot, I barely keep control, his deep grey eyes make me feel a girl, and I don't like it. But I have to admit I feel lust, I am attracted to him, this scares me.

I enter in the bathroom, I look in the mirror, my face is a mess, I open the tap, and water caresses my fingers, I clean my face. I sink my body in the hot water after this horrible day, I finally feel relaxed. I close my eyes and let my thoughts free. Fuck! I think of Christian, and not just Christian, but having sex with Christian. No, no, stop it! You can't think of him! Why I think of him? It hurts!

"Don't think about him!" I whisper

"Why?" His voice scared me to death.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Get out!" he is standing in front of me, and I can't help but observe how tall he is, how his stunning and sexy body affects me, and his face is unbelievable beautiful. Strange but I want to feel his hands on me, I want to put my head on his hard chest and feel his heart-beat. Oh, no , what happens to me?

"Miss Steele I just feel like home"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Please let me know your opinions, because they are important to me.**

"What are you doing, Ana? Why you act like this when you know you want me?" He asks confidently, who the fuck is he? He seems to be too good for a guy that dreams to be a personal assistant.

"What am I doing? what are you doing, you're the one who impertinently barge in my bathroom!" my voice lets a small shout, but deep down I know his presence doesn't discomfort me so much, he is incredible sexy and handsome. Is it legal to be so fucking perfect?

"Ana...you know we're adults, we don't have to play this games, just don't put this protective wall, give people a chance to know you"

"I am not An-" He cuts me off "Stop! This is bullshit!" And he gets in my tub dressed like he was. Oh, fuck! His hands slide all my body, I try to stop him, but I can't he is heavy, and stronger than me, I want to get out and I am all in panic, then his lips crush on mine. Yes! His lips are soft, and they feel better than I have imagined. I am lost in his charm looks. I put my hands around his neck, and I feel his muscles, the wet clothes make me want him more. I kiss him deeper, and our tongues start a passional dance, that meld us into one. My hands go down to the bottom of his t-shirt, and I try to remove it from him.

"No, Ana!" he says possessive, kissing me and consuming me, and suddenly I understand I am not anymore 'Miss Steele -the boss', I am under his control now. He has the power in his hands being dressed and me naked. It's weird, I Iove him controlling me, it arouses me more, and I want to feel him.

"Grey, I want you!" I say

"I am here" he says, his hands exploring all my body, every inch of it is being touched by his expert hands.

I need him buried in me, the urge is uncontrollable.

"You know, what I am going to do to you, don't you?" He whispers in my ear while biting it with his teeth. I nod

"Anastasia say it, say you want me to do that, decide now"

"Yes"

"Yes, what?"

"Grey Fuck me!" his mouth wildly consuming mine. His hard erection is against my stomach and I forgot who I am, my principles, my money, my power.

"I will honey, all night is waiting for us" and his promise to please me an entire night blows every doubt I had. My hands go to his chest, he freezes, and brutally take both my hands in one of his.

"Move one hand, and I stop" he says, and I believe him, I don't move my hands, I am just too afraid, if he really will stop?

He unzips his pants, and this small gesture makes me happy, he is going to be inside me. He pulls off his pants, and his hard and big erection is free for me.

He keeps my both hands in one of his, and I am vulnerable, I don't have control, I am in the water and I can't hold myself, and his grey eyes promise me he'll take care, I just need to trust him.

His tip of erection is at the opening of my sex, and I am breathing hard, I am so wet and ready for him.

Then he slides his cock inside me, and I am filled with euphoria, it seems I will never be sad again. His thrusts are hard and deep. I moan, the pleasure is overwhelming, he is some kind of Sex God.

"Aww, Ana, you're so tight, you feel so good" he says

I want to touch him, but even now I believe he can stop, and I don't move my hands. He lifts me up a little finding a deeper spot, I groan, his hands are all over my body, his cock is inside me, he makes me feel alive, he pleases me, he eases every hurtful memory. My body stiffens, and my legs trembling, I feel the orgasm building, I try to fight it, to feel Christian more, but it's beyond my power and I come calling his name, then he comes

"Ahhh, fuck, ANASTASIA"

* * *

We relax in the tub, the water is cold, but we don't give a shit about it. We're feeling good together, having him so close to my body stimulate amazing sensations.

"Can I move my hands?" I ask

"Yes, honey" he says while kissing my lips gently. He took my hand and place it sensual on his thighs and I start to caress his body, I am trying to feel all his body with my hands.

"It was amazing" I whisper

His grey eyes are still full of lust, and I am rewarded with his confident smile. Then out of the blue his face hardens.

"What's it?" I ask with widen eyes

He takes his hands from me, and between us now persists a little distance, and I already miss his touch.

"Fuck! Fuck! I forgot to use a condom!" His face is white, and terrified.

"Don't worry I am on pill" I don't know how but I am calm.

"You think it's only about the pregnancy ? You think I am fucking without condoms? I fucking lose control, can you understand what are you doing to me?" That he calls losing control, he owned me and possessed all the ways possible.

"You blame me? You can stay calm I didn't have sex for...for a while, I am clean"

"A while?" He asks and ignores my first question

Fuck and here it comes the questions I don't need, and I hate to speak about, here it comes my past.

"Yes, and I want to get out, the water is cold" I say

"Why a while?"

"Because it was a while!" I say nervous

He helps me to get out from tub, and wraps a big towel on my body , then another towel on his waist. He brings me in his strong arms, and my hands are holding tight around his neck, I feel precious, he's done to me in a several hours things other men couldn't do in years.

"Where you want to continue?" He asks

"Continue?"

"Yes baby, that was just warming up!"

"Living room" I say with a sexy voice and on my face appears that kind of grin which express I can't wait to be in the living room.

"Then?" He asks

"It's not possible.." Is he a real Sex God?

"Honey, where you want then?"

I approach my lips to his ear and sweetly whisper "My office"

* * *

The smell of pancakes, wakes me up, I open my eyes and find myself on the couch, and I catch a sexy man dressed only in boxer briefs, cooking the breakfast. His body seems to be sculptured, flawless, and his muscles prove he works out. Christian being here in my kitchen means just one fact : yesterday was real not a dream. Damned it!

"Morning, sleepyhead, are you hungry?" He comes closer to me, and I hesitate moving back.

"I have to go in the bathroom"

"Just, hurry up, I've made pancakes"

I enter in the bathroom, and lock the door. I open the tap and brush my teeth and clean my face. I let a long sigh. I am sore and this confirm once again yesterday I had fucked him, or he me... I want to tell I feel bad about it, but I don't... I didn't even know I can experience that sort of pleasure I had yesterday. Between us was just carnal desires and today is a new day, a new beginning, I'll pretend nothing happened.

"Hurry up, woman!" Christian knocks on the door. I have to stop this, he can't control me anymore.

I open the door, and head toward the kitchen.

I sit down and on the table is two plates with pancakes and two cups of tea, I guess now we'll have breakfast together.

I taste the pancakes, it is so good the flavors are melting in my mouth "how did you cook the pancakes, there wasn't any foodstuff?"

"Have you forgotten, I am the one here with a car that works!?" He says grinning. I don't know why , but I really enjoy his company, and there is more between us than just yesterday.

"Oh, yeah your fancy car! Why you need this job? Are you rich?" I ask

"Anastasia, it's just a car" and he didn't answer the question. Who is this mysterious man ?

**I know maybe it's too early for sex, but they have this overwhelming attraction, which is impossible to control ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much guys, I can't believe there are people who like my story.**

**Much love, Ldluk **

We eat the food in full silence. It's awkward, from time to time I take a glance at his beautiful face then quickly move my eyes to something else before he has a chance to find out that I admire his perfect face.

"What time to come tomorrow at work?" He asks sipping from his tea.

"What?" Is he kidding me? Who gave him the job? We don't have to see each other again, it was good together but that's all.

He lets a few giggles "Work, Anastasia"

"You're not hired, and I don't think you'll be soon"

" What did you just tell? I am perfect for this job" on his face is a smirk , a direct hint to what happened yesterday.

"You think you have some advantages? A few orgasms doesn't give you any advantages!" I say raw , I don't let him any chances to replay "Now, let's go to my car" again very exigent I say, but this is just how I am.

"You're a control freak Miss Steele" he says with a tiny smile, and I want to maintain my face serious, but fuck I can't, I start to laugh.

* * *

He leads me to his black car, and now in daylight I see his car is really expensive.

"Take a seat, cutie" he says and opens the door for me.

I look at my house, and I know I will never see again this house a place to run away from people, now it's a place that will always remind me of his body, his hands on me, and hot kisses. I'll sell the house. I settle myself in the passenger seat, mumbling something , he doesn't give any importance to my mumbling ,he just sits behind the wheel.

"Do you like speed, Miss Steele?"

"No"

"No?" His eyes widen

"Yes, I love, but don't try to speed up!" I warn him

"Put the seatbelt" he says, I wouldn't obey, but I know it's for my good to put the seatbelt, so I do as he asked.

The atmosphere in the car is filled with music, and he starts the engine, he presses gas, then he speeds up, and the speedometer shows '100'

"Stop it, Christian!" He ignores me, and the speedometer shows '120'

Fuck, fuck he is going to kill us!

"Listen to the music, babe" he says, I stare at him, he is so relaxed, so free, his grey eyes carefree, his hands controlling the car the same way he controlled my body very expertly. Why this man, makes me so crazy? Why I can't ignore his huge sex-appeal?

"See, Ana the music helps!" What he means? I take a look at the speedometer that shows '180' OMFG!

If he only knew the music is not what helps me but He is, he is the reason I relaxed, he is the reason I am really me, he makes me feel alive, and that's really inappropriate to say alive when he drives like a crazy.

I close my eyes, allowing the speed to capture me together with the man next to me. I realize I enjoy it, I feel this adrenaline, the blood rushes in my veins, I am carefree, I am in another world, one where exist only Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele, one where I am not damaged. I trust him but he doesn't need to know.

"Don't kill us, Mr. Grey" and he decreases the speed, what? Have I said something wrong?

"We're approaching to your car, Miss Steele" he says as he read my mind

Oh, my car, I can say that's the first time in my life when I don't want my car, I want to be with him. I want to make this drive to my car timeless.

In my sight comes out my lovely ,red Porsche. "Finally we're here" he says looking at me.

"Yes" I whisper

"You liked the speed" he says

"No, you were almost killing us" I lie

"You're not a good liar, Miss Steele your eyes betray you, they shine of happiness, you enjoyed the time with me"

"Maybe, just a little" I admit, feeling the heat in my cheeks I bet my face has to be red as my Porsche.

"You know it's not just 'a few' "

"What?" I ask looking puzzled at him.

"Orgasms, it wasn't just a few" he says confident, and his hand was on my thigh, caressing it, I feel the warmth from his hand, I feel the odd tension. And all of a sudden we kiss, wildly, deep, wanting to feel each other more and more.

I stop kissing, moving my head back, he is too much, I feel too much, the attraction between us is too much. All about this man is too much, I have to go before I lose myself completely.

"Let's see what's it with my car" I say panting

He yanks the car's hoods, and starts to look what is the problem

"When the last time you was to a car service, Madam Steele?" He asks

"I...I don't know" I say embarrassing

"Women" he lets a long sigh

After a while, he says my car is alright and to try it. I sit in the driver seat, and put the engine to live and the car is working.

"It's working" I yell of happiness

"You're welcome, Anastasia" he says and I find gentleness in the way he said my name. I get out from car, and give him a bear hug.

"Now we can go home" he says

"Yes we can" my voice low

"Take care, Ana" he says and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

For a second we don't move, we stare at each other, his grey eyes to mine blue. After our bodies depart, losing contact, losing touch, he goes to his car and me to mine.

"Anastasia..." He says and I turn to face him "...Good bye"

"Good bye, Christian" I say good bye when I don't want to ,I continue to go to my car when I don't want to.

His car starts to motion and then disappears from my sight. I still stay here, thinking he said 'good bye' not 'until next time', or 'see you later', just good bye... I feel a need to cry, but I don't I am strong I'll not cry after a man I know two days. This two days was so different, I have a feeling I lived this two days more than all my 25 years. Is it because of him? No! Fuck you, Christian Grey! I am happy I will not see you again. I lie, why am I lying?

"Good bye Christian Grey" I whisper and I start my drive to my house, I would like to go at work, but I have to change my clothes.

* * *

I wait Mrs. Ross to open the door and finally to enter into my own house. Shit, Life sucks!

Mrs. Ross spreads open the door and when she sees me , hugs me very tight in her arms. She is my housekeeper, but actually she is the woman I love like a mother, she is in her early fifties, and she knows everything about me even my darkest and deepest secrets. The only person I trust is - Lauren Ross.

" Where have you been, I was worried about you, and you didn't answer the phone, sweetheart is everything alright?" Her voice is soft

" I am sorry Lauren, I forgot my phone in the office, I was at the house in the woods, I am alright"

"Are you sure?" she knows I am going there when my nerves are a step from giving up

I enter in the house and close the door. "Yes, Lauren I am"

"Baby girl, I was so worried"

"I know, I am sorry" but now I am worried he said 'good bye' leaving just a shade, a memory of him - my soreness.

**Leave your reviews, your opinions are very important to me ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up, sweetheart, you have to go at work"I hear Lauren's voice, yes every morning my housekeeper wakes me up, the reason is simple I hate alarms.

"hmhmm" I mumble and turn to the other side of the bed.

"Hey, young lady, don't make me to undertake something about it! Wake up" and she starts to tickle my foot, ahhh I hate it!

I open my heavy eyelids, and find myself in my puffy and soft master bed. My bed sheets are always white, I need this calming color at least when I sleep, it helps me to avoid nightmares.

"Mrs. Ross! Never again try to do that!" I say with a sleepy voice

"Good morning to you too, Miss Steele" she says with a warm smile, that's another reason she wakes me up, because I like all my days to begin with her smile.

" Please give me another 5 minutes of sleep" I plead, I am not ready to start the day, I need more sleep.

"Have you forgotten, you have an empire to run? Wake up sleepyhead!"

"Don't name me sleepyhead!" I say raw, and now I am up sitting on my butt, remembering the yesterday's morning when Christian named me sleepyhead.

Even if I love very much my huge bed, I know I have to get up, to prepare myself for a new day. I always start the day with the thought 'I am Anastasia Steele the owner of Steele Enterprises Holdings'.

I make a beeline in my big bathroom, I clean my face and brush my teeth, after I take a quick shower giving a fresh scent to my body. I wrap my body in a white towel, and remember how Christian was doing this to me. God why I am associating everything with him? I have to stop!

Then I brush my long brown hair into submission, I put a cream for face to hydrate my face, then I made my make up, I opted for naturally brown eyeshadows along with a thin and black line made by my eye-liner ,for my lips I use a natural color, just defining my beautiful full lips God gave me.

I go in my bedroom, open my closet, and chose a pencil, navy blue skirt past my knees, and a white buttoned shirt, I bought last week at the fancy shop called 'Dolce & Gabbana', and I chose my blue 'Louboutin' heels. I am ready, before I exit , I checked in my huge mirror if I look presentable, like a boss, and I approved the woman is looking back at me,seeing one natural beauty. I am sure Christian thinks of me, he can't just forget so easy a woman like me. Ahhh, stop, Ana! Throw this man out from your smart head!

* * *

I am standing in front of my company, a modern building with enormous windows, the simply thought that this building is holding on my work thrills me. All my life I worked for it, and transformed my dreams real. Who would believe a simple girl raised in a simple family will touch the success with her hands ? I enter in the building.

" Good morning, Miss Steele" a employee greets me, I have no idea her name, I just nod.

I see people running back and forth, I see work and submission. Well, being at work always makes me feel 'The boss' ,the walls of the building, are the walls of my power, of my faith in me. I feel here again as I own a lot of control, I can decide my destin, my fate.

I exit the elevator which has reached the floor my office is, I see my receptionist Amanda, dressed in a too short grey dress, but she is young ,yet I am young too but I would never dress me in such a short dress looking just as a hooker. She was speaking on the phone a second ago, but she quickly hangs up.

"Good morning, Miss Steele! " I intimidate the girl, that's the only reason I didn't fired her yet, I enjoy too see that shy face, and her not knowing what to say or do to please me.

"Good morning, Amanda, can you make a coffee for me, please?" I say heading straight to my office.

When I am in my office the first thing I do, I took my purse and check my iPhone, 8 missed calls from Mrs. Ross, 2 from my dad Ray Steele, I sigh and delete every call without checking all of them. I power on my computer, and Amanda knocks on my office door.

"Come in, Amanda" she puts the coffee on my table.

"Did someone leave any messages for me?" I ask

"Yes, it was your brother, he told-" I cut her off "Anyone else?"

"No, Miss Steele"

I take a gulp of my coffee, thinking my brother Oliver Steele called me, it doesn't look like him, our relationship improved, but still we never were too close, the memories are too heavy to forget them and start a blank leaf. I begin to check all the paperwork I have on the table. I need now to lose me in the work before I have a session of hysteria.

Fuck, every word from damned paperwork reminds me of Christian Grey. I need to do something else. What I can do, to feel happy and forget a extraordinary sex? I guess nothing but fuck him again. I can't ignore any thought is about Christian Grey. How is possible a man in two days to kidnap all your mind? I have been living 25 years and I knew how to protect me from thoughts I don't want to have in my head, and now after achieving so much power and control, I lose my mind for a man! I want to scream, to hit everything is in my sight!

"Miss Steele, here is Chloe Miller, she is for a interview" Amanda says

"Tell her to go to hell" I say nervous, I am enough mad, I don't need another interview that will be a failure.

"She was waiting two weeks for this interview" she says

"It's not my problem, tell her I have found a personal assistant" I say being bored by conversation.

"Did you, Miss Steele?"

"No of course! Nobody is perfect for the job" and then I remember Christian saying he is perfect for this job. God, everything reminds of him! Will I ever be able to live my life without thinking of him?

"Please Amanda, no offense, but can you let your Boss alone in her office?"

"I am sorry Miss Steele, I will tell her you have a new assistant" she says in a low and trembling voice

As I see Amanda getting out from my office, my eyes observe again her too short grey dress and suddenly in my head appears Christian's eyes with the same shade of grey when his eyes promised he'll take care of me during sex in the bath. I quickly return my attention to my computer, I see in the corner of the screen it's almost noon, which means a half day it's gone and I am happy for this. I have just another half day to bear Christian Grey. I close my eyes, sitting in my comfortable seat, I remember how he treated me, how good he made me feel. Fuck! I am not ready to say good bye. I took my iPhone that is laying on my desk, and swallow hard, I dial his number and press call.

_ring, ring, ring. _

When I am about to end the call, I hear his voice, deep and raspy in a very sexy way. His male voice practically meld me like honey.

"Miss Steele"

"How do you know it's me? I didn't give you my phone number " I ask sweetly

"When a man needs to find out a woman's cell phone number, he finds out! " he says and I roll my eyes, but still being happy he wanted to know my number, maybe he feels the same way as me.

" Mr. Grey, I am going to give you an offer you can't refuse, come at 'Steele Enterprises Holdings' "

"You want to give me the job?" He asks

"Come and see" I say and after I hang up.

**I hope the chapter wasn't so bad, considering that I wrote it at 3 AM, just to update sooner ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you so much for your support , for all reviews followers and favorites. This means so much for me. I am sorry if I tease you not writing yet Christian's story, but I promise in the next chapters you'll find out. Thank you for understanding.**_

I stare at my phone which is still in my hand, and now I am a ball of tension. I know Christian will come soon, so I take the little mirror I have in my purse, and correct my make up and add a little more lipstick on my lips, I have to look like a million dollars. To tell the truth I can't wait to see that man, I have an urge to go next to the doorman and greet him, but of course I don't. Good that I have enormous windows and this allows me to see all the city from height. I stand up from my bossy leather seat, and head towards the window. I take a look at the city, it's a very beautiful panorama the blue sky that gobble the modern tall buildings, the colorful green trees seem to be some dwarfs in comparison with the buildings, people are just some little points, and I wonder if among all that points is Christian Grey. I leaned my hands on the glass window, spread a little my legs and close the eyes. I feel a strong hand leaning on the window next to my hand, and other strong hand is caressing my curvy body, touching with passion, but yet with gentleness my tiny waist then the curves of my butt. He leans closer to me, allowing me to know about his hard on, it feels so big and hard, I am panting, and all of a sudden he starts to laugh, I quickly open my eyes, realizing I was dreaming in full day, I turn and see in my doorway him, with a huge smile on lips, fuck he saw me imagining his hard cock. My face become red, I don't think I have ever felt so embarrassed like now. I go to him, and extend my hand for a hand shaking, telling " Doesn't your mom taught you to knock before enter?" I am a little mad, but once his hand touches mine, everything disappears like a blur but him. I see only him, and at the mention of his mother, his hand squeezes mine tighter and his features on face hardens, it is like I hit something I don't have to.

"Okay, Mr. Grey, please take a seat" I say in my CEO mode.

He doesn't say anything yet, did I affect him so much with just a question or maybe just a word 'mother' if his mother is dead, sick?

I sit down then he follows me and sits too.

And now I am feeling so much tension, he is here and I have to offer him something I am not sure he'll accept.

He looks at me giving me the chance to speak, what a gentleman! I tease myself. I try in my head to choose the right words, to use the words in their right place, to find the tone, and fuck I am scared to say it. Do I want this ? Considering that a few minutes ago I have imagined him leaned with me on the window, Yes I want!

"Hmm" I clear my throat, fuck say it! " Christian, I didn't call you here for... for job.. It's about... " why is so hard? I can't say a sentence coherently.

"Anastasia, it's about us ?" he asks and I nod

"Are you feeling these too?" He asks and I nod once again

"You don't know me, and even if you would I don't think you'd like that" he warns me, but I don't care, he doesn't know me too, and I am not less fucked-up.

" I know this, but I am not ready to say bye" I say looking at my hands

"Neither I am, but I am not the guy who is perfect to bring home to your parents" he says, and now I see this man is full of secrets.

"I.. I don't know maybe at least to be friends?" I ask then in one breath say " with benefits"

He starts to laugh, embarrassing me more than I am, what was on my mind to ask this?

"Wow, woman you're really unpredictable" he says smirking

"I am into, just we have to set some rules" he continues

"Rules?" I ask quizzically

"Yes, my first rule no cheating!" He says

"My rule you're going to fuck me whenever I want" I continue, also I stand up and go and sit in his lap, his hands holding my body. This touch I waited all day, I feel this jolts of electricity every time his hands are on me. Feeling his erection growing represents just one fact, he is as excited being together as I am.

"Whoa! Miss Steele, you're such a wanton woman!" he says

"The next rule, Christian?" I say rough

"You'll behave and will stop using 'bitch mode' " he says

"Ouch, that hurts Mr. Grey, my rule is we don't fall for each other"

" No string attached"

" Yes, no string attached" I confirm

"You are all mine" he says brushing his nose to mine

"And you are all mine" I say and his lips starts to stroke my bottom lip, as passion increase the kiss gets deeper, and our tongues meet each other.

"Stand up" he orders to me, I obey.

"Unbutton your shirt" he is still sitting in the seat while me start to unbutton the shirt.

"Look at me! I want to see your face" he says in a sexy voice. When I unbutton my shirt and my breast are in the sight, his eyes achieve that dark shade of grey, which means only lust and desire, yet he didn't touch me. When I open all the buttons I want to remove the shirt

"No! Don't remove it" he says, he finally stands up, and my heart starts to pound quicker and heavier. He comes closer to me and squeezes me in his strong and big arms kissing me. He seems to tease me, promising me he'll pleasure me yet he doesn't rush to get undressed. Making my desire stronger, his hands are on my waist, and my body immediately responds to his touch, feeling the wetness in my panties. He makes every cell from my body to want him, he makes unbearable every second until he'll be inside me. He finds the zipper of my skirt and unzip it, the skirt falls on the floor.

"Step" He says and I step, his eyes are locked at my legs, then he removes my shirt and my bra, then my panties. I am fully nude while he is fully dressed, again I feel oppressed by his control and power. he takes me in his hands and puts me on my own desk, I am sitting on my butt.

" Wrap your perfect legs around my waist, I want to feel you" I wrap my legs, and we kiss, while his fingers stroke my sensitive skin between my legs.

"Please, Christian" I say, being no more capable to wait until he is inside me.

I try with my hands to remove his shirt, and he lets me, I felt a relief when I see his hard chest, the view is extremely sexy, then he unzips his pants and he is glorious naked. He closes to me, his bare skin on mine, his warm body on mine. He spreads my legs, and I close my eyes knowing that he'll enter me.

He holds his erection in his hands and he slowly enters me, then he gently starts to move his hips ordering my rhythm, possessing me, and causing to me an intense feeling, pleasure rips through all my body. I moan squeezing stronger his broad shoulders with my hands. The heat from his body is incredible, suggesting his desire for me. I never lose his grey eyes filled with wild and need, and he never loses my blue eyes.

"Fuck, Ana you feel so good" he hisses through his teeth.

Every thrust is made with precision, and very expertly. He captures me by my nape as orgasm exploded through me.

"Come for me, babe"

I moan and come hard, my entire body jerking from profound pleasure.

Christian hits the end of me with a deep thrust, and he comes with a crushed sound calling my name " ANASTASIA!"

His heavy and muscled body falls on top of me, being still inside me. I wrap my legs around his body capturing him closer to my bare skin. I shut my eyes, delighting this moment of intimacy.

Then he slowly gets out, causing me to feel the emptiness, missing him already inside me. He helps me to stand up from my desk, setting me on my legs. Taking the clothes that were laying on the marble floor, he helps me to dress up, then he takes his clothes and puts them on.

He kisses me one more time, and whispers in my ear " Behave" spanking softly my ass.

He winks at me " Laters baby" and goes toward the exit.

I remain unmoving in the same place he let me, being overwhelmed by the sex, kissing, and him.

_**Thank you so much guys, feel free to leave your reviews ;) **_


	7. Chapter 7

After my working day has come to an end, I bring my purse and was ready to go home. As I approach to the exit I turn back and look at my desk, remembering all that hotness happened some hours ago.

I found my Sex God, he is perfect at fucking, perfect handsome and perfect possessing me. I would never believe that I would be addicted to sex after all happened in my life. But I am not just addicted to sex, I am addicted to sex with Christian Grey. After long years without sex, I found a person who has been able to make me enjoy sex.

I turn off the light, and exit my office. As I walk to the elevator I see Amanda doing something in her computer.

"Beautiful dress, Amanda" I say, some hours ago the dress was too short, perfect for a hooker, now I say it's beautiful. I am in such good mood, because of that amazing man. Will Christian Grey change my world? No, we just have fun together, that's all.

"Thank you, Miss Steele" she says with a blush on her face.

I continue my way toward elevator. When I enter in the elevator, unfortunately meet Kate Kavanagh, she is an employee, she's the same age as me, a pretty blonde girl as long as she doesn't speak. I respect her for hard working, but her big mouth is her issue.

"Ana, how is going?" fuck it begins!

Usually, I would say I am not Ana but Miss Steele, but now I don't give a damn.

"I am fine, how was your working day?" my voice is annoyed

" Well my day was freaking amazing, I mean we arrive at a consensus with Japanese" good girl! I think of poor Japanese,I am sure they have been scared of her big mouth.

"Ana, would you like to come with me for a drink, please?" Oh, fuck every time she sees me she has to ask me this. I look at her young face, her green eyes are almost pleading me.

"Alright, just one drink, I have to deal some business, I don't have much time" I lie

She starts to jump up and down of happiness and hugs me, I roll my eyes and of course I don't hug her back.

We walk to my Porsche.

"Wow! you have a great car"

I let a sigh " Just get in the car and don't touch anything" God what am I doing? I am sure as hell that I am out of my mind to go with that big mouth for a drink, she is a brain killer.

The drive was short since the bar is neighborhood to my company.

We sit at the bar and order a shot for each one.

" That's so cool to be with my boss in a bar and drink some shots" she says excited

"Just one drink, remember?" I say having an urge to run away.

"Come on, let's have a girlish talk! how is going with love?" She has to be kidding me! She asks as we've been friends for twenty years.

"It's fine" I pout

"Fine? Who is the lucky man?"

"He is..." A personal assistant? Fuck! neither I know.

The bartender come to us " Some more shots, for this pretty girls?" I want to hit him in the face, doesn't he know that this pretty girl is a fucking billionaire?

"Yes another two shots!" Kate almost yell from excitement.

" Kate, what have you done? I told you just one!" I shout at her, being mad.

The bartender gives us the shots. I sigh, and take a gulp, feeling the liquor burning my throat, then another gulp, then I enjoy the bar and speaking with Kate.

"Ana, who's the man?" She asked again

"He is perfect! He is tall and lean yet with hard muscles. Has an amazing face, his grey eyes are beyond beautiful and his sculptured lips are the best lips I have ever kissed"

"Oh, God, I want one delicious piece of a man like that, tell me more" she says joyful while drinking another shot.

" He is fucking as a Sex God, I had never so intense orgasms in my whole life"

She starts to cry.

" Kate what's the matter?"

" My boyfriend has a little penis" she says

I drink another shot, and I pat her shoulder and hug her " I am sorry" Fuck, I know now is speaking the alcohol for me.

After some shots I realized I told extremely detailed what happened in my office today with me and Christian.

We start just slurring the words, and sing ' I will always love you' by Whitney Huston

_" And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_You, my darling..."_ We sound like two damned pieces of shits

My phone buzzes letting me know I receive a message. I open it , it's from Christian

**_* Anastasia, I can't stop thinking of you._**

**_Good night, baby. CG_**

I have to replay, and he'll not know I am not home. What to say?

_*** Cjristian I an home**_

Fucking buttons, they are so little can't even write normally.

Not passed any seconds and he calls me. Fuck! How he knows I am not home?

"Kate, excuse me" I say while trying to set me on my jelly legs, my eyes are pretty tired because all I see is fog.

I manage to walk on my jelly legs, and get outside for a fresh air and answer the phone.

" Hi, Christian" I am slurring just fine, I am sure he'll not guess I am drunk.

" Ana are you drunk? Where the fuck are you?"

I start to laugh, his voice is funny when he is mad. I sit on my behind on the cold ground, feeling too shaky to stand on my legs.

" Christian, I want you"

" Where the fuck are you? Just tell me"

"Bar"

" What is the name of the bar?"

" I don't know"

I hear a growl, and then he hangs up.

I feel dizzy and numb, I want home, I have to stand up and go to my car.

when I am about to stand up, I hear the engine of a powerful car, I know it's Christian.

He gets out of the car, even in this fog I can see how handsome is he, dressed in black jeans and a white shirt that is perfect laying on his sexy chest.

He comes to me " What the fuck, Ana?" And he helps me to stand up.

He takes me in his arms and carry me in his Audi R8

" what was you thinking?" He says nervous and this arouses me.

" Christian" I say and start to caress his chest with my shaking hands.

" Fuck, Ana, you're so drunk!" He grabs my hands and asks me " Where are you living?"

"I live.. I...don't know" I start to laugh "Where I live?"

"Fuck!" He growls nervous and takes his phone from his pocket.


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly open my eyes, the morning light escapes through the large windows blinding me and as a protecting act I quickly shut my eyes, feeling my heavy head that hurts as hell. I feel as I just wake up from deads. The last thing I remember is me sitting on my butt on the cool ground and speaking with Christian and now I am in my comfortable bed, wrapped in white sheets . The hangover seizes my body causing me to feel horrible and dizzy, maybe today I'll not go at work, but instantly in my head appears the memory of me and Kate speaking too much about men cocks. I have to go at work and stop that big mouth before she shares with everyone my personal life.

* * *

"Good morning, Ana" Mrs. Ross greets me with a warm smile.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask cupping my head in my hands. I have a feeling that my head will explode in million tiny pieces.

"I thought you needed sleep, what would you like for breakfast?"

" I don't want to eat" I mumble feeling sick to my stomach

" you have to eat, and then take an Ibuprofen"

" Alright, a croissant with some fruits and tea will be just fine" I say pulling back a lock of hair.

"By the way Lauren how did I come home?" I ask intrigued

"Mr. Grey ushered you" she responds, and now I am very mad how he knew where I live?

* * *

I am in my office, being busy with some paperwork. I told Amanda to cancel all my meetings today, I am sure I am not in my best condition to deal with them.

I want to call Christian, I really need someone to take care of me, but I am ashamed, I was out of my mind, and God knows what the heck I said to him. I don't finish to think of him as I see him entering into my office. Oh , God are we telepathic or what?

He looks sad and disappointed. We make a long eye contact and I cut the silence

"Are you a fucking maniac? How you'd known where I live?" I ask and don't bother to say hi.

"If you consider a fucking maniac, one who saves your ass from trouble then yes I am" he says and his tone express just one : he is mad but I am too. The tension between us is unbearable. I want to yell at him yet to fuck him, I want to hurt him yet to kiss him.

"You never answer the questions! How you'd known where my house is?"

"You told me" he says

"Oh really? Look at the message I sent you! I wasn't able to click some buttons, and you tell me I said you my home address? " I say keeping my phone with the open message in his face

"I am glad you realized how bad is to get drunk" he says pulling back my phone.

"It was a mistake! I am not used to drinking, and bars" I say in my defense

"Nevertheless, you were at one yesterday, you know I have to do something about that, don't you?" Is he kidding me? He has to do something about that? He dared to say that to a woman like me?

"Hey boy! Don't forget who I am" I yell being very mad. His face hardens at my words but he doesn't say a word.

He towers over me, remembering me how tall and big he is, his hands capture me erotic by my neck, taking from me all the power I thought I have. I savour his growing erection, and his mouth comes dangerously close to mine, I was sure he is going to kiss me but instead he says " Take off your dress"

I flinch, his voice tone being raw, and his eyes wild, that shade of grey I have never seen before. I wonder what he is going to do to me? I put my hair in a ponytail keeping it in my hand and turn my back and say " Help me"

"No, you'll undress yourself" he says and watches me very attentively and I think he enjoys seeing me powerless trying to open the damn zipper from the dress. If he wouldn't be so good at fucking probably I would persecute him, and fuck his mind.

When I finally take off the dress and throw it on the floor, I waited patiently to see what is the next step. His face unexpected looses once he sees me naked in front of him.

" Lean on the window like you were leaned yesterday when I came in your office" he says and I conform making my way toward the window and then turn to look at him.

"Turn your face to the window like yesterday" he says rough, in my head are traveling million thoughts, predicting what he'll do to me. I lean my hands on the glass window being overwhelmed by the situation, being without control.

I hear his breaths as he comes closer to me, and pulls me nearby to the window, my body being caught by his. He whispers in my ear " Count" and now I am clueless what to count? Before I have a chance to ask, he frantic rips off my panties , causing me an urge to turn and face him, but he holds me tight with his body not allowing me to turn or even move. Then his big hand spanks me once on my butt, and I suddenly feel the heat that is kind of pain twined with pleasure. I groan, letting him know the CEO woman is still here. He spanks me another time with more force, " I told you to count" he growls as a wild animal and spanks me again and again. Then his hands leave my sensitive and red butt, and grabs me with power by my arm and turns my face to his " Why don't you count?" The words escape nervously from his throat.

"Because I don't want" I simply say

"Why woman you do this to me? Don't you understand how scared I was when I heard you in that conditions?" I cup his face in my hands and look in his eyes " I am sorry" this 'sorry' was an honest one, I feel bad and I comprehend the fear he has, the fear for what could happen to me yesterday.

He kisses me, exploring my mouth. The kiss is long and lasts only when I was almost unable to take a breath anymore.

He takes off only his pants, and without any foreplay he enters me, thrusting hard and deep, without gentleness, and I know now he is erasing the pain I created to him. I close my eyes enjoying him inside me, feeling me whole. He thrusts other two times and comes quickly, letting a moan.

He closes his eyes, and I cup his head in my hands and kiss him, letting him know that is alright. He kisses me back " how you feel" he asks me

" Well, I have to say you are helping me way better than Ibuprofen" I say giggling.

" Miss Steele, you know that sound is my favorite?"

"Is it?" I ask, but his phone goes off, and he looks at the screen and says to me " I am sorry baby I have to go" I nod and he gives me a kiss on my forehead.

He gets out from my office, and I open the door to see him and his perfect ass a little more , speaking about asses mine hurts so fucking much.

With the corner of my eye I see Kate who is grinning as a fool at Christian. Damn it!

I make my way to her. I grab her arm and led her to my office.

"what the fuck you think you're doing?" I ask

"Hey, Ana, I am good, just have a little headache" she says

"I didn't asked you about your health state. What is that stupid grin on your face?"

" I didn't know that your perfect boyfriend Is Grey, now everything make sense" she says

"You know him?" I asked with widen eyes

"What? If I know him? He's-" I stopped her before she starts to speak too much " Doesn't matter just please don't tell anyone what you know about him or me" I say

"Sure, I'll keep your secret" she says friendly, then continues " Want to repeat today and go for a drink?"

"What! No! I am busy, " I say "Now go and work and thank you for not telling anyone about me and Grey"


	9. Chapter 9

Now that I told Kate to keep everything a secret I can go home and relax. I feel my body weak, and it's imploring for a slumber. I take my phone and call Christian to let him know that I am going home earlier than always.

"Ana" he says my name with a sweet voice that cause a shiver though my spine.

"Christian, I wanted to tell you I am going home, so if you planned to come at my office I'll not be here"

"why? Where are you?"

" I am tired and I am in the elevator" I say

"Wait a few minutes outside" he says

"For what?" I ask puzzled

When I am out of the building I own, I wait as Christian told me. I take a look to the right then to the left, I shrug my shoulders being puzzled why should I wait? In less than two minutes, I hear a voice calling for me

"Hey beautiful, get in the car" I turn my face another time to the left and see Christian with a sexy smile in his Audi R8. He is so hot, is my Mr. Sex on the legs.

I smile, being happy to see him. Maybe it's bad for me and I have to stop it but I really feel good with him, I feel sweet, innocent Ana with him and not Miss Steele.

He makes me feel things I have never felt before. This thrills me and scares me at the same time. I know if we'll continue like that I'll have to tell him my deepest secrets, and I know I am not ready to reopen them again.

" Hey woman, what you're dreaming about in full day?" He asks me and I realize I've stayed for some seconds without moving as a stone.

I grin and say joyful " Guess"

"Me?"

I get in the car, and settle myself in the passenger seat near to him " Yes, You" I admit and he rewards me with one hot kiss on my lips, and my hand goes his waist down and I cup in my lightly shaken hand his hard thick erection. God I want this man more than everything in this world.

"Ana, you're the sexiest woman ever" he says nuzzling his nose in my neck.

" I can't get enough of your hot body" he confesses and starts to kiss every inch of my neck, I move my head back and close my eyes, my hands resting on his nape and his on my breasts. The heat from every kiss is pure delectation. The air in the car seems to assimilate the hotness and passion between us because the car become as warm as our desire. His hand slowly slides from my breasts to my waist and says " Come with me"

"Yes" I whisper without thinking, I'll go with this man everywhere.

He gives me a kiss on my forehead as he's thanking me for trusting him. He starts the engine and presses gas, concentrating on the road, his face is manly serious. I see in Christian is power, control, a male.

He loves the speed, because he speeds up and this time I don't feel any fears, I feel a tingle in my belly, and this sensation is not related to car or speed is related to Christian. He possesses my body even when he doesn't touch me, his masculine scent is responsible for that. The car's velocity is like a boost. I close my eyes and let me get loose, after long years I feel what is 'to live'.

" Baby, we're almost there" he says without any facial expression, and I understand there is something about the place he is going to show me.

After a few moments he stops the car and opens the door and helps me to get out.

I look at the surroundings, seeing some sort of woods with big trees.

He takes my hand in his, and through me explode all the feelings together warm, lust, desire, happiness...

"ready?" He asks and I nod

"Me too" he whispers

We walk and in my sight appears a treehouse, a little one and I guess it was built twenty or even more years ago. He helps me to climb, and after I find me inside the treehouse. The place is quiet and very lonely.

"Is that your childhood treehouse?" I ask

He nods and his features on his face are sad.

" Did you build it with your dad?" I ask looking at everything is inside.

"No," he answers " I've found it when I was a child"

He lies down on the floor and says " Come", I go next to him, and put my head on his chest hearing the heartbeats which seem to be too much, he is tense. His strong arm is holding my body. He's not inside me, but the feeling is the same we're one piece. We meld to one.

" Had you often came here when you was a little boy?"

"When I couldn't bear my life events" his words rip my heart, imagining him a little boy running through woods to his lonely treehouse.

"events?" I simply ask

"Yes, Ana, I wasn't always what I am now, I was poor, very poor" he says shutting his eyes, his facial expression shows that now in his beautiful head are flying the memories that hurts very much.

" Is that why you came here, to be apart of the world?" I ask

He looks in my eyes, as if he can't speak. He wants to tell something important to me, he wants to open the doors of his life for me. I lower his head on my breasts kissing his beautiful head. Is the first time I see him weak, I see he has something that is eating him, and I want to protect him, to take care of him.

" To be apart of my mother" he says his voice is not recognizable being shaky. His eyes darken of his memories.

" Mother?" I ask horrified remembering his reaction in my office when I pronounce that word.

"Yes, from the crack whore" he says with hate and the words freeze completely my body. How can a child call his own mother a crack whore? My Christian is so messed-up.

"And your father?" I ask being intrigued

He flinches and says in one breath " I have no idea who is he, the crack whore Ella Grey is a prostitute who is fucking with everyone for drugs" Oh my God, this powerful man lived in poverty with a prostitute mother.

"Say something" he implores me, but I can sense the fear in his grey and shiny eyes , the fear of my next words.

"Christian, I am sorry" I say and tears burst with a crazy velocity from my blue eyes. He wipes my tears with his index finger and kisses me. I feel his hands are holding me tighter to him as he thinks I am going to run.

" When is the last time you saw her?"

"Yesterday" he says

I widen my eyes as the hurt pass through me, " Is she...still an addict?"

He nods and says " I want her to change...You understand ?"

" Sometimes I come and look from my car... But still see the crack whore she is"

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, now you know something about our mysterious Mr. Grey.**_

_**Feel free to leave your reviews ;) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you so much for your kind reviews, I am so happy to know that there are people who like this story. Every word from reviews matter for me, thank you! **_

I am in his lap, still processing what he told me. He is the child of an addict woman. Me, Anastasia Steele, a 25 year old woman pretending to know how to protect myself from assholes and now I am with the biggest one in the world, and my body depends on him.

Is something changed in Christian after all I know? He is the same man who makes me come in a million different ways, he is the same man who is hot as hell. In me has changed something, it's not him it's me. I'd be lying if I said he doesn't scare me.

I know all this 'friends with benefits' will end someday, and it's always better to end it sooner than later. I'll talk with him, but not now when his masculine arms are around my waist and my head on his hard chest. I know if I'll move my hand just a little on his body his cock will respond immediately and will be ready for me. Yes ,we want each other immensely even now after all was told.

Nobody in my life told me such kind of bad memories, and I don't know how to react or what is suitable to say. I think of my past and that's why I don't tell people much about me I don't need their sympathy.

"Ana" he whispers and tilts my head closer to his and leaves on my lips a kiss. Every cell in my body wants him, but every neuron in my brain is scared and wants to run. My body now is a place of war where my heart is against my brain.

I close my eyes telling in my mind he is the same Christian I know, but fuck, I have never known him. Who is he? What kind of job he has? Where he lives ? With his mother or alone? Revealing his secret didn't help me to know who is he it helped to have more questions.

"Ana, you're trembling" he says scared

"Let's go home, Christian"

"Ana, are you running? That's all?" He asked sadly

"I just want to go fucking home! I am not running" I say louder than my normal voice.

We climb down and go to his car, this time my hand is not entwined with his, we don't touch each other. Between us is a wall and I created it.

He opens the car door for me and I get in the car, then he settles himself behind the wheel. We don't speak, the car is fulfilled with silence and awkwardness. All is heard is the engine of the car and the speed. This man loves too much the speed.

* * *

We are in front of my house, and seeing my home raise a feeling of calm and safety. My hands go to car's door to open it, but before I open the door, I turn my face to him and look directly in his sadden eyes.

"Want to come in?" I asked, hoping he'll say no, I need time and space to process what happened to me lately.

"Yes" Fuck!

We get out of the car and head towards my house. When we are entering into the house the first thing I do is to remove the killer heels.

"Huh..I waited so much for this" I say moving my toes

Christian smiles and gives me a little kiss on my cheek, the touch of his lips is sensual and very gentle. I hug him and he lifts me a little in the air, I am his little girl. Our hug is interrupted by Mrs. Ross who clears her throat.

"Hey, Lauren This is Christian Grey my friend" with benefits I continue in my mind

"Christian this is Lauren Ross my housekeeper"

"Nice to meet you" Christian says with a smile

"Nice to meet you too, particularly when Miss Steele doesn't bring anyone home, you really have to be a good friend" she says with a hint that we are more than friends

"Lauren! Stop it! It's the first time I really want to fire you" I say giggling with Christian together.

"Do you want something to drink or maybe eat?" she asks with a warm voice

"Yes,some Mac & Cheese "

"You like it?" I ask looking at Christian and he nods

"Okay, 20 minutes and dinner will be ready" she says and heads in the kitchen.

I showed my home to Christian, but dinner is still not ready, so we hold two glasses and pour in red wine. We sit on the couch in the living room.

I take a big gulp and kiss his neck. This small gesture was enough to wake up the wild and need in Christian. He leans on the couch and spreads his legs and holds me between his legs, his hands caressing my face and his tongue dancing with mine together. And so I let my body fall over his hard chest and start to kiss him with passion and greed. His erection is against my stomach and I marvel how quickly he is ready for me. I slip my hand in his pants and feel in my palm the warmth of his hard dick, I feel his skin and the sensation is unique.

" I love your big cock" I whisper

My words arouse him more and he picks up my dress and caresses my thighs, then my ass.

" The dinner is ready " Mrs. Ross says and barges in the living room, and finds us drunk and almost fucking on the couch. She clears her throat and exits the living room in the same second.

We started to laugh and drink another glass of wine. The room now is filled with waltz music.

" Let's dance" I say giggling

He comes in front of me and bent a little expanding his hand in front of me as a gentleman

" Would you like to dance?" He asks

I put my hand on his and feel a little tingle that goes through my spine and then settles in my belly. We start to dance dizzy as we are. I stepped on his toes sometimes, and we only giggle at my mastery to dance. His hand located on my waist just demobilize me from dancing and I step him again.

"Oh, Miss Steele, that's so bad! I am going to teach you" he says and takes me on his shoulder . I start to giggle as a fool while he heads in my bedroom I have showed him earlier.

He lays me carefully on my bed. I close my eyes , feeling too shaky. I hear the steps as he comes closer to me. " Open your eyes baby, I am going to give you a dance lesson" he whispers in my ear and his erotic voice provokes goose bumps all my body.

I open my eyes slowly and look at the tall and handsome man as he puts the song " Sex Bomb" by Tom Jones. He starts to dance striptease, sensual moving his hips and bending his legs. Vocalize the song he makes a straight and strong eye contact with me as a predator and removes his shirt brandish it in the right hand above his head then throw it on the floor. The sight of his hot and worked out chest provokes me a lump in my throat which is impossible to swallow. Dancing and making hot moves he steps out of his pants and turns his back to me. My eyes go to his perfect ass as he motions it in circling moves and suddenly rips his boxers of him, being naked in all his glory. Then he turns his face to me giving me a full frontal, and I feel greed rushing all my body for this man, I want him now.

He jumps on top of me whispering " Do you like the lesson?" I nod and start to kiss him.

I realize it's the first time he's fully naked and me dressed, but even now he possesses me mental and emotional.

"Don't you think you're too dressed?" He asks and I nod

He reaches for the zipper of my dress, and takes off my dress, exposing my body that he likes so much. He kisses my neck gently then one of my breast suckling it softly then another one. My nipples harden.

" Do you like me to kiss you?"

"Yes" I whimper

"I am going to kiss you there"

He bends holding his weight on his strong arms, and spreads my legs. His mouth is on me sending me the heat with the pleasurable shivers all my body, inducing me in perfect ecstasy. I am wet and swollen, and very impatiently.

"Please, Christian" I plead while my hands are caressing his back.

He takes a condom and I almost growl " I want to feel you! I am on the pill" he throws the condom somewhere.

He enters me, his hard rock cock moving slowly inside me and searching for spots that makes me moan wildly. He kisses me quickly on my lips and intensifies the thrusts, touching every place inside me, being everywhere.

At one of his deep and hard thrust I am conscious of my building orgasm, and my breath turned to panting. I grip his ass making him to be closer to me. His body tensed and his eyes revel the immense pleasure he feels.

"Come in me, Christian" I groan. The words escape from my throat in a manner that makes us both come hard at the same time.

He pulls me to his chest , holding me with his arms, entwining his legs with mine and whispers in my ear

"Kiss me"

_**Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter ;) **_


	11. Chapter 11

My body is caught by something, I feel the warmth coming from it. I am scared and start to move in the bed and accidentally bump my forehead in a wall of muscles. I pant in sleep knowing something it's not alright, and in my head pops the memory I hid. I let a growl of fear "Help!"

"Ana, are you alright?" I hear a male voice and it scares me way stronger. I want to run, but my body is captured.

"Ana..." Again, this voice, I start to struggle and then I quickly open my eyes and see Christian near to me, I gasp, his legs are entwined with mine and his hands are holding me, it was he all the time.

"Ana, are you alright, baby?" He asks bewildered, caressing slightly my face to calm me down.

I try to calm my breath from panting. And let my head fall on his chest, telling in my mind it was he, it was he. He kisses me and once his lips are touching my skin through me passes the sensation I am safe, his hands are wrapped around me protecting me. He tilts my chin and I look in his eyes and I sink in immensity, in warm and peace. He doesn't kiss me, doesn't caress my face, he just stares into my eyes. The gesture arrives deep in my soul, his eyes strip it ,seeing all my essence.

" I am not used to wake up in the morning with someone in my bed" I explain

" My sweet Ana" he says nuzzling his nose in my neck

"Christian..."

"Yes" he whispers

"You... you feel.." I start to say but finish only in my mind

"Feel what Ana?" He asks and his eyes are locked with mine

" Your big erection" I say, blushing and actually it wasn't the only thing I feel.

He squeezes me tighter and his grey eyes shine with wildness, and possessing " My greedy Ana" he says with passion

"Tell me baby where you want me, show me"

* * *

After Christian calmed me with a perfect morning sex, we are in a french café to have a breakfast.

" Here are the best croissants, better than are in France" he says

"You like to exaggerate" I say smirking

" Are you smirking at me Miss Steele?" He asks grinning

Our little flirt is interrupted by the waitress who comes to our table. She is a pretty tall blonde with green eyes. She looks at Christian as she is ready to gobble this poor man, and bends in a way that he would be able to see her cleavage. I am jealous, firstly I am here a billionaire and I am used to get all the attention and secondly get the fuck off! He's mine!

"Croissants with berries and coffee" Christian says looking at me. And joy explodes all my body. Yes, young lady even your cleavage doesn't make this man to take his eyes from me.

I nod saying I'll have the same.

After some minutes the waitress comes again to our table with croissants and coffee. She places the plates in front of us along with cups of coffee. Then she stares again at Christian and says in French " Bon appétit, Mr. Grey" then looks at me " Miss.."

"Miss Steele" I say with hate, looking at the little sheet fixed to her waitress suite that tells her name is Marianne.

"Taste it" he says looking at my lips

I bit a piece of the croissant, and I feel how the flavors are melting in my mouth. I let a little moan

" It's good, yeah?" He asks with a smirk " I would always buy you this croissants to hear that pretty sound" he continues making me to blush

I smile, but in me is still the jealousy the waitress left.

" It's not only the croissants good here, the waitress is pretty too, don't you think?"

He bursts in laugh and that makes me nervous, he takes my hand and kisses my palm

" Are you jealous Ana?"

"Me? No! Remember, no strings attached!" I lie

"You're not a good liar"

"But admit her French accent is sexy" I say and I wonder how I said that without biting my tongue

"Yes"

"What?" I almost scream widening my eyes

"You're jealous" he says smiling

"Yes, maybe a little" more, I completed in my mind.

" You know her" I say

"No, she knows me" he says and with that we finish the conversation about the bitch Marianne.

* * *

I am in my leather seat in my big office. Thinking how much I hate mornings, but not when the morning begin with a sex with my hot man. I even may start to love mornings. I smile and head my attention back to my work. Today I'll have a meeting with very important clients and if everything will go as I planned I'll gain a lot of money.

_Ring .Ring. Ring_

My phone goes off, I take it and see it's my father. I sigh and answer the call.

"Hi, dad"

"Ana, you answered, sweetie I miss you so much" he says with a joyful voice

"I am sorry, dad, I was so busy with work. How are you?"

"I am fine Annie. I called you to remind you that after two weeks is your brother's 1st year anniversary, we'll celebrate it home, and we all are waiting for you" he says and I am conscious he hopes I'll come

"Dad, you know how much work I have.."

"Anastasia Steele, you'll come! You wasn't even at his wedding because of your work!"

"How is mom?" I ask to change the topic

"She is waiting to see her daughter. And you'll not dare to work when all your family is celebrating"

*Sigh* "Alright, dad, I'll come with a friend of mine if you don't mind"

"Oh, God, Ana, you find someone" he says being the happiest person in the world.

"Dad, it's just a friend, and I have to go to work"

"Okay, Annie, take care, I love you" he says with a warm and familiar voice.

* * *

"Fuck!" I growl "Amanda, I need coffee, now!" I say nervous, the meeting with that fuckers went not as was planned, I fucking lost a deal and money too.

Amanda in some minutes knocks and enters in my office giving my cup of coffee.

"Aren't that some fuckers?" I ask her referring to the clients

She is agitated and has no idea what to answer. I make a sign with my hand that she's free to go.

I sip my coffee, and call Christian I need him. I need to calm down. He doesn't answer. I call him again and only on the third call he answers.

"Christian" I say a little nervous

"Anastasia, is something wrong?" His voice like velvet meld me

"Yes, I need you" I say

"I can't now.. I have a meeting...I mean I have to-" before he finishes I cut him off

"You don't have to lie, just tell as it is you don't want to fuck me" my voice raspy

"Ana.."

"Stop with Ana! You broke a rule!" I growl and hang up the phone, after I just throw it on the table.

I didn't want him to come just for sex I also wanted to invite him to go with me to meet my parents.

I hear a light knock on my office door and I wonder who the fuck now will make me madder than I am.

"Come in" And in my doorway appears Kate.

"Miss Steele, here are some paperwork, you need to approve" she says professional nothing as Kate in the bar.

"Kate, would you mind to get drunk?"

"What?" she asks puzzled

"Yes, Kate put the fucking papers on my desk I'll deal with them tomorrow" She puts the papers on my desk and we go together to have a little fun.

Christian has called all the evening but I didn't answer not after he didn't come today. I turn off my phone knowing it will drive him mad, and just enjoy the evening in Kate's company.

**_I am sorry if the chapter is a bad one. I am having a headache, but even this doesn't stop me from posting a new chapter. _**


	12. Chapter 12

The morning light sank my bedroom in warm ,giving it a scent of life. I open my eyes seizing the new day. I turn my face to the other part of the bed, and see emptiness, I put my hand on the empty part of the bed feeling just the silky sheets, I would do everything to have now near to me a big tall man with copper hair, a Christian Grey.

My bedroom door is open and in my sight is Mrs. Ross with a sadden face.

"Lauren, what is it with your face?" I say still having the sleepy voice

" Ana, you're up?" I roll my eyes doesn't she see?

She comes closer to my bed and sits on the edge of it, she seems disorient.

"Are you here to make me mad?" I ask noting her eyes are filled with regrets or something sad

" Ana, you don't know about Mr. Grey, do you?" Two words from all the sentence freeze me - Mr. Grey.

" He again ushered me until my home?" I ask with a sigh

"No..He ..." Lauren starts to slur the words which makes me mad

" What the fuck you want to tell me?" I hiss

" Ana, I saw on the news..." She stops as she has a lump in her throat, why she is so afraid to tell me? What it might be? Christian and news?

"Lauren?" I ask and realize my voice is shaky

"Ana you need to go to see him.." She says and the words shake every cell in my body.

"What are you talking? I don't understand"

"Ana, Christian is in the hospital" she says in one breath and I swear my heart stopped for a second, my eyes are almost ready to escape the tears

" What? How do you know?" I just can't believe this, how would Lauren know before me?

"From news" and only now I feel a relief Christian can't appear on the news, he is just a simple person. Are the news about every person ?

"Calm down, Lauren. Whatever you saw it's.." She interrupts me " Ana, it's he. The rich Mr. Grey is in the hospital you need to visit him"

"Rich? He isn't rich" I say remembering his car, the suits he wore, the manners he has, all about this man is rich.

My breath starts to increase, I feel the hurt in my lungs and my tears start to fall from my eyes. It can't be true.

"Ana, please..." Lauren says hugging me

"Lauren, let me alone" I whisper not having the force to even speak.

I power on my computer and my eyes are locked to an article, my heart is bleeding.

_**The richest man from Detroit - Christian Grey, in a horrible car accident, doctors are doing their best to save his life.**_

My body stiffens, and I feel my heart is so heavy I just want to rip it from my chest. The pain captures my body. This pain I felt once in my life.

My throat is dry and I pray for Christian, I need him, I can't lose him. The fear of losing him travel all my body killing me. I place my hand on my left part of the chest where is my heart hoping it will stop the hurt. But it doesn't.

I stand up from my bed and put some clothes, I don't even know what I put on myself. I head to the garage and hear Lauren.

"Ana, you can't drive in this state"

I ignore her and settle me behind the wheel and head to the hospital. Telling in my mind everything will be alright he is my powerful Christian Grey, he'll survive. I don't see the road well because of my eyes that are filled with wet tears. I wipe them and head ahead to the hospital. I have to be strong!

When I arrive at the hospital, I start to pant and I close my eyes knowing once I enter into the hospital can stop my world, can break me.

" God, please, protect him... _I love him_" I pray, tears falling with force from my eyes and my voice trembling and it's misunderstanding.

I get out of the car and enter into the hospital knowing that every step of mine close me to him. I would make the steps faster if I weren't afraid of what I might see.

I gasp and close my eyes for a second as if that would help to steady me and think normally. I go to the information desk to find out in which room Christian is in.

" I am looking for what room is...Is Christian Grey" I barely manage to say his name.

" Sorry , but he doesn't allow any visitors" the woman dressed in a white robe says, making a tiny smile to me, and I want to fucking remove that stupid smile from her face. People still are smiling, they move on even if my heart is almost killed.

" No.. No is not possible.. I have to see him" I say letting my head fall on her desk.

" I am sorry it's nothing I can do" she says

I raise my head and look straight in her eyes as I am ready even to kill just for being with Christian.

"Sorry? Have you a fucking idea who I am?"

"Miss please watch the language, it's a hospital"

"Where is the room Christian is in?"

"Are you family?" She asks

" I am... I..." I say panting.

The woman understands that I am not his family, and smiles again at me and tells me exactly where Christian is.

"Thank you" I say

"You're welcome, and I know nothing about you going to him" she says with another weak smile.

I take the elevator and go as the woman told me. I am facing his door, I swallow and try to suppress the fear I have. I enter and my heart broke ,the bed is empty. This means only one - Christian is gone. I go down on my knees feeling the cool marble floor. My body is like a stone, I feel cold everywhere.

" Ana" I hear his voice, I know I am going to him, I am dying.

I hear some steps and turn my face and see the handsome face that bewitched me, I see the man I want to see the most in the world. He comes near to me he is not walking but limping, and his head has a bandage.

I quickly stand up feeling ashamed and look at him, our eyes locked my blue to his gray and without words we assure each other everything will be alright.

"I just slide on the marble floor" I say while he goes to his bed and lies down letting a sigh. God,something hurts him.

"It hurts so much? You're crying baby.." he says curving his lips, knowing why I was on the floor and why I cry.

" I hurt my knees" I say closing to his bed , I place my hand on his face ,feeling the soft skin. " Are you alright?"

"I get my head stitched up, I'll live Anastasia" he says with his male voice

"But the news says you're almost dying" I barely pronounce that

"Anastasia, don't you know the journalists? they like to exaggerate"

Fucking journalists, my heart almost stopped because of their exaggerated news.

" Did you drive again with too much speed?" I ask, but he doesn't respond, and I know he did.

" Why? where you were going?" I ask my voice trembling

" To see the crack whore"

"Why? Why you didn't come to me?"

"I don't know Ana" he responds raw

I kiss his lips and his hands go around my neck. This kiss made me forget all the pain I had, all the fears. Who would know that this pair of lips are capable of this?

" Christian you lied to me.." I softly whisper

"Why? You wanted to size me up? I saw on the internet while I searched for the hospital you're in , that you have stolen my clients"

"Anastasia.." He says and I see he tries to find the right words

"Why did you come to the job interview when you are richer than me ? Are we business rivals?" I say shaken knowing that I fall in love with him, but if for him it was just a game to earn money? If just he played with my feelings and made me to lose my mind using his expert sex skills.

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter... Feel free to leave your reviews ;) _**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I am really happy to read that there are people who likes this story and are waiting for an update. My laptop isn't working for some reasons, and if you find some errors please be kind and understand me as I write this chapter on my phone . **_

" Anastasia, sit down and just listen to me, don't interrupt me" he says coldly and this makes me think that for him it was just a game but for me another situation which proves I don't have to trust people.

I sit on the edge of his bed, he takes my hand and kisses my palm sending to me shivers all my spine.

"Christian..." He puts his index finger on my lips to stop me

" Anastasia, did you remember the last networking event you were attending? "

"Yes" I answer being puzzled, what the connection has that with our situation, but of course now he'll say all the bullshit exists in the whole world to escape from my questions.

" I saw you there, I remember even now your sexy, red dress and your arrogance, you had drawn all my attention, I couldn't take my eyes off you, you were beautiful but bitchy as hell" he confesses.

" Wait! You knew me before the damned interview? " Fuck ! He is going to tell me everything was planned. We're business rivals! And he uses me. People live just to use other people.

" Yes, Anastasia. I wanted you from the first second my eyes saw you. I didn't spoke with you in that evening because I knew you like control as much as me, and we're going to kill each other for dominance" But we doesn't , he was able to make me submit ,fuck, he weakened me.

" Ana, do you want to know why I changed my mind?" He asks with a raspy voice and I nod

" I was thinking of you every day from that event, I was imagining how I remove that red dress from you, I fucking wanted you so much" I look in his gray eyes which seem to say the truth, but may I believe him again, after all he'd done to me? I look at his lips that are a little parted ready to say something more, I have an urge at least to touch him. I hate me so much, that even now when I know he lied to me ,I want him. I am an addict and he's my drug. I am a pussy.

He squeezes my hand in his and the heat that is coming from his hand meld me , I swear if he wouldn't have stitched his head, I would jump on him, and Fuck him, but not when he might feel pain.

" I wanted you too from the first moment I saw you" I admit

" I remember your face when I entered your office, I knew you felt that too, I knew we were going to happen. I have checked all your background and I have seen nothing about boyfriends, for just a moment I thought you're lesbian"

" I'm what?! You tracked me? Are you fucking James Bond? " I scream madly and softly slap him on his chest knowing it might hurt but he deserved that!

" I told you, don't interrupt me, baby" he says smirking. I want to slap his handsome face with that smirk on it. But on my face appear a little smile, he tracked me all this time and thought I am a lesbian?

" No, I am not James Bond, but yes I tracked you , and that's how I find out you need a new personal assistant, and that was my chance to see you again" he says looking in my eyes all the time, searching for my facial expression.

" Did you really come go see me and not to use me? " I ask as a naïve little girl

" Anastasia, you just have to trust me, I don't had ever in my mind the thought to use you. All my money I have , are honest money due to my hard work" he assures me and a part of me believes him while another one is still afraid he lies to me again.

I look at his face that became so familiar and darling to me, this man values to me a lot how much I don't want to admit it but it's obvious.

" I don't know you Grey. Who are you? Are you lying? Are you telling the truth? I don't know... I am a naïve girl and I lost my mind, everything was so obvious, all the facts said about you and I just close my eyes, I just didn't care, you fooled me and played with me how you wanted" I say the words loud, the things that is killing me he played with me and he won the game.

"No, Ana, you know me! You're the only one who knows me, the money they aren't me. I am Christian Grey the child of that crack whore, and you accepted me as I am " he says sadly, and the words hurt, I cup his face in my hands and give him a tender kiss.

" So if you trust me why you haven't told me yet that you're one of the richest person in Detroit? " I need answers, I need to put them all together and see if it's all another lie or maybe truth.

" Not one of the richest but The richest. And I didn't tell because it amaze me that you can love me even if I haven't money"

" I never told that I love you" I say while my breaths start to increase.

" Your eyes tell me every day I see you" he says looking deep in my blue eyes, as if he really reads them. Could my eyes betray me so bad?

" What about your eyes?" I ask without denying about my love or admitting it.

" They say the same as yours" he says letting me guess was it a confession in love or just talking about eyes?

I bury my nose in his neck and his strong arms are hugging me.

" Christian, I want you" I murmur

" We are in hospital, can you wait?"

"No" I really can't wait, I feel a need that drives me insane. I need to know he is alive and we're going to be alright. I feel every nerve of my body is imploring for Christian to be inside me.

"Neither me" he presses a button and in a few seconds a nurse comes in.

" Mr. Grey is something wrong? You feel bad? " she asks

" No, I just need to make sure nobody is allowed to enter my room, and when I say nobody it means no visitors , no doctors, no nurses. Did I made myself clear? " he says in his manly and raw tone that I love so much. I like the rough man Christian is, I like funny Christian, I like sexy Christian. All Christians lives in this man I like all of them.

" Yes, Sir" she says and exits the room with a blush.

" Christian! She understood! " I yell

" Baby, we don't have time, undress yourself" Yes! This words I was waiting for! _Undress yourself! _

He smirks and grabs me by my arms pulling me closer to him. His hands wrap my neck kissing me with passion and need, his tongue explores expertly my mouth. He can possess me with just an innocent kiss. His hands slide down and he slowly takes off my dress exposing my breasts with arching nipples for him. I am naked in a hospital, I know it's not right but it's so erotic.

" Ana, you're so beautiful, an angel" he says and his hand tenderly trails my neck then my face and my lips. I part my lips and capture his thumb in my mouth sucking gently and looking deep in his gray eyes , knowing the effect I have on him. His throat lets a low moan of pleasure which arouses me and increases the need.

I bend down and looking with my feline regard I slowly remove his clothes, wondering how could I want a man dressed in some kind of pajama. Seeing the bare skin I kiss softly every spot of his chest, feeling his heartbeats and warm body, I continue and kiss him on his stomach. Every moan I hear escaping down his throat makes my need bigger and bigger. I raise my eyes from his body and look in his gray eyes and then I close my eyes and kiss the top of his erection, feeling the ardor, my tongue slightly moves giving him little jolts of pleasure. My lips form a perfect round shape on his long and thick erection and I take him deeper. He groans feeling the gratification and my profound sentiments for him. I feel how he becomes harder in my mouth.

" Ana" he says in a crashed voice and grabs me by my shoulders and I fall on the bed, he climbs on top of me and lets a hiss.

" Oh, my God, Christian did I hurt you? " I asked scared looking at the man who was some hours ago in a car accident.

" No , angel" he says and kisses me

I cup his face in my hands " We don't have to do that , if something hurts you" I say and the words scratch my throat.

" My sweet Ana" he says and gives me an intense kiss.

He buries his head between my breast, and kisses them sucking softly the sensitive nipples. Feeling his mouth on me is the best thing in the world. He traces his fingers from my breasts to my stomach then my thighs, sending me jolts all my body. He licks my thighs and makes his way between them. My head fall on the pillow and I grab the mattress, inserting in it my nails as the pleasure overwhelms me, giving me an exceptional orgasm.

Christian touches his erection and inserts it inside me, thrusting in and out softly, with care. Making me feel him. He is gentle. The thought I could lose him makes the sex filled with emotion and sentiments.

He doesn't fuck me with passion as always , he is different more tender with me, and for a second I thought he makes love to me. He thrusts with love in me over and over again. I feel my sex walls clenching and with a moan I have the second orgasm, I come long and hard and he follows me coming too.

He lies on the bed next to me, we both are breathing hard , being exhausted already.

I kiss him on the lips and smiling with warm I ask him " Do you believe me I like men?"

**_Thank you so much for reading, I hope it explains why Grey came for the job interview. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thank you so much for your support, you guys are wonderful. I can't believe I hit 100 reviews._**

**_To the guest who asked me if I am ever going to write from Christian POV, I never thought about it, I am not sure if I will but it's not excluded._**

**_I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and I want to remind you I write it on my phone._**

I quickly open my eyes and feel a pair of hands on my body, this time I am not agitated I know it's Christian , and we have taken a nap on his bed in the hospital. I look at him through my lashes, seeing his peaceful face, he is still sleeping. He is so handsome and free in his sleep. His face is loose, calm and I see on it a little grin. It's so amazing to look at this man sleeping and I smile and just wonder what he dreams about having this pleased face with that grin on it. I slowly move my head closer to his and kiss him on the cheek gently and very attentively to make sure I'll not wake him up. I know he needs rest after all happened with him.

I feel so good with him, so protected and save. He is my man.

I stare at him, I can't take my eyes from him. He is the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life. Suddenly, I feel his growing erection against my stomach, and that innocent grin on his face makes me giggle loud and the noise wakes him up.

" Hmm" he moans with a sleepy voice.

" You're up! " I say with a huge smile.

He looks with sleepy eyes at me and squeezes me tighter in his arms. That's so good to feel his force and power.

" I'll not ask you how you have slept because it's obvious, but Mr. Grey what you dreamed about ? " I ask giggling as a teenager girl.

He kisses me on my forehead " I haven't dreamed"

I roll my eyes " Whatever, I know it's about me"

" Miss Steele are you rolling your eyes at me? How soon I am home I am going to spank that pretty butt of yours"

" What?"

" Yes, baby, remember the rule to behave? " he asks

" Oh, Christian, are this rules still available, I mean how many of them we broke? "

" All of them, baby" he grins

" Not all! I didn't cheat on you! " I say and then widen my eyes " Did you?" I ask in one breath

" No, Anastasia" and his calm face suddenly changes in a serious one.

I marvel how unexpected is this man. How his mood is changing from one minute to another.

" Christian..." I murmur while playing with his fingers.

" Angel" he says giving me full attention

" When you'll leave the hospital?"

" Baby I just come here, I don't know"

" I just...just want you to come with me to meet my parents in two weeks" I say with closed eyes.

" What? Ana, I told you, I am not the perfect guy to bring home to your parents"

" Christian!"

"No, Ana! I said no" he says raw and I know I have to stop here, I just can't go alone home, I need him, I'll feel better to do this with him. I feel tears are forming in my eyes but I quickly wipe them with my finger before he can see.

" Ana, baby, I told you I am fucked-up. How can I go to meet your parents when you know how I feel about my own mother" he says and with the corner of my eye I see that his hand forms a fist, this word 'mother' is a word charged with tension and emotions.

"I just need you, it will be less difficult to come home" I say

" What are you saying? " he asks and lifts my chin to look in his gray eyes.

" Christian, I have my own family problems, and if you'll come with me, I'll talk about that, you'll know all of them before meeting my family, but now I am not ready to talk , I need time"

He kisses me on my lips wrapping gently his hands on my neck.

" I'll think about it" his words makes me happy he doesn't say yes yet but either no.

I am glad he doesn't push me to explain more, because it's really hard.

"Thank you" I whisper

When Christian is about to answer , we hear a little knock on the door and I quickly jump from his bed and this is the first time I am glad that I am dressed. I sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yes" Christian says with his masculine voice

A nurse enters and informs us that in five minutes the doctor will come to see how is Christian. He nods and the nurse exits the room.

"I'll be in the waiting room" I say and kiss him on his lips

" No, Ana! Go home, you don't have to stay here anymore, I'm fine"

"But..."

"Anastasia, home!" He says with control and possessives.

Even I, Anastasia Steele have an urge to flinch, he is raw and very male.

"Alright, I'll come tomorrow" I say and bend to kiss him again

The doctor enters and smiles at us. She is a very pleasant and beautiful woman. I say bye to Christian and get out of the room. I take the elevator.

I walk to my car and then I realize I forgot the keys. God, what is happening with me lately? Where is the smart woman I was? I sigh and turn back.

When I am in front of Christian's room I want to knock but I hear a growl and it sound very painful. I immediately open the door and see Christian's face in pain. I am startled and without words, just staring at him. When he sees me his face losses

"Ana" he says as he never let that horrible sounds

"I forgot my keys" I say and bring the keys in my hand.

"Good bye" I say being still in shock because what I heard. He nods and I exit.

When I am out of the hospital I still have in my mind that sound of pain Christian let, and I feel so bad for this. Does Christian feel pain and hides this from me?

The thought kills me. I get in the car and drive home.

While I am driving, I can't help but to think how Mr. Control Freak, almost said he loves me, or just talking about eyes. I roll my eyes. I think how sweet he made love to me.

The powerful Christian Grey was tender and lovely. I smile, I know lately I don't act like myself, I am not so nervous as I was, not so demanding, I am just living the moment, enjoying it, feeling good with Christian.

* * *

I arrive home, and barely get out of the car and see Lauren coming to me, giving me a bear hug.

"Thank God, you're alright. Ana, I called you.."

"Lauren, I was at the hospital, I turned off my phone"

"How is Christian?" She asks hesitantly

"He is good, but I have a feeling he feels some pain but doesn't tell me" I sigh " men"

She smiles " I am glad he is good, everything will be alright" she encourages me.

Then continues " If he is good, you're good"

"What does that mean?" I asked

"You were so devastated, you love him" she says looking into my eyes. I don't look at her, if it's true that my eyes show my feelings then I can't look in Lauren's eyes, she'll know.

I start to laugh as a protection act "What, love him?"

"Yes, Ana, I know you better then anyone and now you're different, you're in love"

" Mrs. Ross, stop it! I am not" I almost yell and make my way in my bathroom to take a quick shower. I change my clothes in a pair of casual jeans and a t-shirt.

I make me a cup of coffee and go in my office. I open my laptop and see that today is the 30th of May.

"Fuck" I scream, how could I forget that? I really lose my mind lately. I quickly go and change in a dress.

" Where you go, the dinner is almost ready" Lauren says

" I forgot to transfer the money, I have to hurry up to the bank" I say while running out of the house.

" Take care" I hear Lauren's voice

My phone goes off, I answer panting knowing it's him and I didn't transfered the money yet.

" I am sorry, I am going right now to the bank"

" The money should be by now on my account" he says nervous, that voice I hate!

" I told you, I am going now at the bank, I forgot about it"

" You better hurry up, or you know what will happen" he says and hangs up

* * *

I enter into the bank, being glad that is still working. I approach at one of the workers.

She is a blonde woman and looks very presentable.

" Miss Steele, the same as always?" she asks

" Yes the same person, the same money" I say breathing hard

She nods and I finally let a sigh of relief.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have you seen the trailer of the movie? I am so excited about it ! **_


	15. Chapter 15

I see how the blonde employee is staring at the computer screen and then tapes something. After a little she gives me a sheet to put my signature.

" That's all Miss Steele" she says with a smile

" Thank you so much" I say

I head towards the exit, and only now my heart calms, I have transferred the money. I get in my car and let a long sigh, mentally I am still afraid even if I know I give the money that fucker wants.

I put the engine to life and head home, I just need my puffy bed with white sheets. I need rest.

I arrive home. I know this evening I'll do nothing but relax. I am tired of work, of memories, all I want is my bed and Christian Grey, but even he is in the hospital. I sigh.

Emotionally I feel I am damaged. I close my eyes for a second and swallow, then get out of my red Porsche 911.

I enter in my house, and glance at the white walls and modern furniture, everything seem to be perfect, very chic. My house is not like me, I am not perfect, I am just a mess, and nobody cares of me, or almost nobody.

"Ana, you're home" Lauren says happy

"Yes, I gave the money" I say tired and bored

She nods and I know she wants to tell some cruel things about that fucker, but she doesn't say she knows talking about him makes me nervous and hysterical.

"Let's go eat" she says with warm in eyes, she cares about me as much as a mother.

"I am not hungry"

"Ana! You haven't eaten today"

I roll my eyes " Alright"

I sit and she places in front of me on the table a plate with steak, french fries and salad.

"Oh my God, Ross, you want me to get big!" I revolt seeing too much food in my plate

"It's ok" she says and places a glass for wine and pours red wine in it.

She places her plate of food on the table, and we start to eat. The food is beyond amazing. Lauren always cooks the best food in the world, better than every fancy restaurant I ever was.

I sip from my red wine, it tastes good, and it's really good Lauren poured wine, I need to relax after all happened with me today, firstly Christian is in the hospital and I was at the verge from losing him, I never was so afraid...or maybe just once when I was 15, and secondly that fucker with his money.

"Ana, is something wrong, you look tired" Lauren says

"I am. I am so confused..I mean Christian... I don't know what I feel" I confess, hoping I'll feel better as always when I talk with Lauren.

"Don't be afraid to give love a chance" she says with a familiar voice

"Lauren I don't love him! We just have fun together" I quickly say

"Yes, Ana, it's just fun" she says and I can swear my housekeeper rolled her eyes at me!

"The dinner was good" I say and stand up

"You haven't eaten all"

" I am fine" I say and make my way in my bedroom.

I unzip the zipper of my dress and take it off from me, I am staying in front of my big mirror and see me naked, I look at my body, I observe the tiny waist, full breasts, and round hips, a very female type of body, it's not a bad body but not as perfect as Christian's. I wonder how Christian Grey that is unreal handsome could want my body. And I know Christian likes my body.

I tip toe in my bathroom, and open the tap of the bathtub, as I see the hot water is filling the tub, I add some lavender essential oil to relax my body totally. I sink my body in the hot water and close my eyes. I start to remember how Christian entered the first time in my office, he was so handsome and sexy,he immediately had an effect on me. I didn't know him at that moment, but now we become so close, he knows every spot in my body, he has been exploring every inch inside me.

I don't know what happens with me. Yes, I feel something for him, but this is just lust, and I am sure he feels it too. Our desire is enormous, and we have just an amazing sex. We're nothing but friends with benefits. He lied to me, he had stolen my clients, I am hiding from him things, that's not a relationship, and I don't want one. We just have a freaky amazing sex.

I take a bottle of body-wash that has a fresh scent of Chinese Orchid.I squeeze the bottle and on my hand falls a little amount of body-wash. I start to wash my body then my hair using my favorite shampoo.

I get out of the tub and wrap myself in a big white towel. I go to my vanity and start to brush my hair and blow dry it. I put a cream to hydrate my face and then look at the clock that shows it's 10 PM.

I go in my bed covering me in my favorite white sheets, and take from my nightstand my phone and see Christian has sent me a message.

_*** Good night, baby **_

I dial his number and hope he's not sleeping. He answers " Anastasia" his voice so hot that provokes goose bump all my body.

"Christian, I saw your message, I wanted to hear you"

" Ana, you seem sad"

"I just want to be with you" I say the truth I want him so much, I want to feel him.

" Me too, baby"

" You know where I want you?" I ask in a sexy voice

" Where baby?" He asks excited

" Imagine you and me... In a boat, me sitting in your lap, enjoying your touch and the view, which is the Caribbean Sea, a gray sky filled with millions little, bright stars, and a big full moon. It's a little windy but I don't feel cold because all I feel is the warmth of your body, I tilt my head and look at the sky, and see a fallen star, I close my eyes and make a wish, then I open and sink in your deep gray eyes, then my lips brushes softly yours and..."

"Enough! I don't do romance" he says panting. I know my words have some effect on him.

" What you do then?" I ask pissed

"I fuck hard, I can give you a lot of orgasms, but not romance" he says and I suddenly remember every orgasm I had, and all of them belong to him.

" Tell me more" I say arousing

"I'd kiss you passionately, possess you with just a kiss, make you arouse and greedy for me"

"I'd kiss you back, I'd feel your growing erection that is hard as a rock"

"Baby, I am hard" he says, and I am pretty sure he has on his face that sexy smirk I'm dying for.

"While kissing you, I'd slip my hand in your pants and feel the warmth from your cock that I adore" I say breathing hard, imagining everything, feeling a tingle in my belly.

"You know you'd wake up the wild, the predator in me, and I'd start to kiss you raw, biting your bottom lip, kiss you along the jaw and neck, sucking and nibbling" he says and lets a moan. Oh my God he is jerking off.

"I'd undress you, ripping your dress from you with my bare hands, you'll groan from pleasure, then I'll rip your panties, and my gray eyes will change in black because of your hot body" he continues breathless

I groan, feeling the blood rushing in my veins, feeling the need "I wouldn't wear panties"

"Fuck, Ana!" he growls from pleasure, and my breaths are hard

"I'd unbutton your white shirt and take off it from you, and unzip your pants, you'd be naked only with a tie on your neck" I say imagining his naked body, his male body that I love so much.

"I'd capture all your body closer to mine, feeling your skin on mine, and then touching every perfect curve you're body has" I start to slide my hands on my body as he is saying, feeling the pleasure, I escape a moan.

"Christian, I am wet" I say in a low and crushed voice.

"I'd let my erection relax against your pubic bone, and whisper in your ear Where you want me and how much?" He says swallowing, he feels the same as me, he feels the lust, I am so lured by him, I'd do everything for having him.

"Everywhere" I answer at his question

"Where Ana? Show me with your hands"

My hands go to my breast " I want you to squeeze my breast and bite my nipples with your sweet mouth" I say with closed eyes and through me passes a feeling as he is really doing this.

"I'd do that"

"Christian, I want your hands everywhere!" I growl

"Baby, you're so greedy, I'd kiss you and be everywhere on your body, I'd wrap my arms all your body and tease you with the top of my erection at the opening of your sex"

I groan, feeling my body stiffen " You'll enter me, and thrust hard with precision hitting the end of me" the words are charge with so much passion and desire that I can even feel the pleasure.

"Ohhh...Fuck! I'm coming Ana" I hear his male voice filled with pure ecstasy

I feel my body jerking as the orgasm is building and I come. " Me too" I say and the words scratch my throat.

We stayed 2 minutes with the phone near the ear feeling each others hard breath in silence.

"Christian, I am coming to you" I say feeling this big baggage inside me that whispers to me 'go to him'

"No! You'll not drive in this dark"

"Christian, fuck the dark! I need you" I say breathless

"You'll not drive, Anastasia!" He says rough

"Okay, good night, Christian! And by the way we had made love on the boat in the middle of the Caribbean Sea" I say authoritative

"We fucked in my private elevator, baby" he says gently

"No! Good night" I say revolting, and before I hang up he says my name "Ana.."

"Yes" I whisper innocent

"I have a boat"

"Really? How you named it?" I ask excited

"Grey"

"You're so predictable, Mr. Grey" I say with a smile on my lips

" Miss Steele, I promise one day I'll punish you on that boat"

"Hmmm... Can't wait" I say giggling

"Ana, you're mine" he says unexpected

"Why?"

"Because you're only mine"

I yawn and close my eyes and fall asleep with Christian's voice in my ear.

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave your reviews, I want to know your opinions ;)_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot to me. I am so happy to read your reviews, I read all of them and I have no words to thank all of you for your kind opinions. **_

**_Much love, Ldluk_**

A week has gone and it has been two days since Christian finally is out of the hospital, but he didn't invite me yet to see his house or company and is killing me, I am so intrigued to see with my own eyes how wealthy this man is, it's not that I don't know.

After I find out that Christian has been tracking me all the time, I give tit for tat and I track him too. I know exactly where he lives, where he works, every fucking blonde he dated.

If Christian didn't invite me yet, it's not a problem, because today I'll pay a visit on my own. I dress me in a black sexy dress that shows my perfect slim curves and I opt for my killer black heels. I scowl in the mirror and see a sexy woman, I am not used to this type of dresses, but I am sure Christian will appreciate it.

I settle myself behind the wheel and put some music to improve my temper. I start the engine and head my way to Grey Enterprises Holdings.

When I arrive, I park my car and get out of it. I tilt my head and look at the enormous building in front of me. It's unbelievable luxurious with big windows designed in a modern style. Holy shit! I am jealous because his company is way better than mine.

I go inside the building, and head to the elevator and press the button for twentieth floor. I am thrilled. I smile at the thought how Christian will react when he sees me?

The best in this visit I think is my super short dress, he'll be surprised by everything, my presence, my dress, and then my nakedness. I smirk. God, how much I depend on this man. He became so close to me, and it's not love as Ross assures me, it's friendship... I don't even know what's it. Fuck!

Once the elevator reaches the floor I need, I step out of it. I take a look at the surroundings and I am not surprised to see all this sexy and very young blondes that are working for My man. They all seem to be the same, long and blond hair, big green or blue eyes, very tall and slim. Barbie type of girls. Definitely, I am going to speak with him about his choice of employees!

I head toward a big door that I am pretty sure is Christian's office. When I approach to the door, one of the blondes comes to me and says

"Miss, what can I help you with?"

"I am here to see Mr. Grey" I say looking at her with supremacy

"I am afraid that Mr. Grey is busy now and you have first to set a meeting before entering in his office, I am sorry" she says, but I am pretty sure she's not.

I look at her and then open the door. The blonde widen her eyes "Miss.." She says

Once I opened the door I see Christian sitting in his chair. He looks so powerful and possessive. He raises his eyes from the computer screen and sees me and the blonde.

"Mr. Grey -" the blonde says but Christian interrupts her "It's alright Andrea."

So her name is Andrea, I make a note in my mind to tell him to fire her. Andrea submits to him and closes the door exiting.

Christian is still sitting in his chair and I don't see immense happiness on his face. What the fuck?

"Hi" I say and my voice is a little raspy

For heaven's sake but this man is making feel myself as an intrude here.

"Hi" he finally smiles "How did you come here?"

"I have a car, have you forgotten?" I say and roll my eyes

"Anastasia, I have a meeting in ten minutes" he explains

"Fuck the meeting!" I scream and rip the dress off me, exposing my feminine body.

His eyes suddenly darkens. I smirk. Yes, baby, no panties, no bra. God, I become so pervert lately.

He stands up, and makes his way toward me. I am so pleased.

I'm confused when he goes ahead, and then I realize he locked the door. Fuck! I am so stupid, I was naked here without even lock the door!

He approaches to my back, and with his fingertips he caresses slightly my neck, going down on my shoulder. I pant, being so vulnerable. I swallow the lump is forming in my throat and turn to face him. Our eyes locked together, my blue to his gray.

His hands are on my waist, he is dangerously close to me, and I feel his hard cock. He bends down. I close my eyes, being aware of the pleasure I'll feel in some seconds.

"Anastasia" he says and I open my eyes seeing him as he takes my dress from the floor and helps me to get dressed. Fuck! Is this man kidding me?

"You don't want me anymore, do you?" I ask barely containing my tears

"Anastasia, we're being timed," he says and zips my dress. Then he brushes softly his lips with mines.

"I come here to know more about you! And you kick me out?" I ask angrily

"Ana, baby, 5 minutes is not enough for us." he says looking in my wet eyes.

He fixes my hair and opens the door. He places his hand on the small of my back and ushers me to the elevator. I am so confused.

We wait for the elevator and between us pass silence, but Christian unexpectedly cuts the silence "I know you want to know me better, how about starting to know my family? Today, come with me at my mother's house"

What? Oh, he wants me to know his 'difficult' mother.

"Christian... You kicked me out!" now is talking the arrogance inside me.

"Ana, I have been asking you to come with me! Yes or no?" He says serious. I hate that he's so a control freak.

"I don't want this friendship with benefits anymore!" I say the words loud, oh my God, what have I done? I was just nervous and if I lose this because I got a big mouth, I will never forgive myself.

He looks amused into my eyes " Okay, baby, be ready at six, I'll come for you"

I simply shake my head in disapproval, it's not that I don't want to go with him, I am actually dying from curiosity to see his mother, but also he has to know if I said no it's no.

The elevator doors open, he withdraws his hand from my waist, and grabs me closer to him and whispers in my ear "Six" spanking softly my ass. Then he lets me go in the elevator. I look at his pleased face until the doors close.

* * *

I am in my office, working hard, at least this keeps my mind aside from thinking how much I want my word to be more important than Christian's.

Suddenly without any knocks, Kate barges with a huge smile that I think will rip her face in tiny pieces.

I frown my face, and say angrily " Katherine, first of all you have to knock before entering in my office, and if this smile is not about business, erase it from your face!"

She sits down on the seat across my desk. Ha! The girl is feeling like home.

"Ana! I broke-up with my boyfriend" she says all happy

What the fuck? I mean shouldn't she cry right now? Or at least to pretend feel bad about it? Then I remember as she said that her boyfriend is having a little penis, okay now I get it!

I nod, "Great, Kate" it's so ridiculous!

"Yes, because I find a new one!" She screams excited.

I hate all this girlish talk, I have never had a friend to speak with. What should I say 'how is that possible to find a new boyfriend in such a short time?' Or ' Hope this new one has a better tool'

"Ana! Aren't you happy for me?" She asks excited

"hmm..Yes..Kate, I am" I lie

"He's Elliot Trevelyan, he works in constructions and he's hot as hell" she continues to say

"Good" I say

"Good ? Ana, he is fucking amazing!" she says excited

"Want to have a double date?" the question hits me, it would be the worst date, even if I wasn't at many dates in life.

"Kate, sorry, but today I am going with Christian to see his mother"

"Okay, Ana" she stands up and heads to the door.

Before she exits she says happy "Laters, baby". I smile, but actually I don't recognize her, she has lost the last piece of brain she had. Or maybe she's just friendly. I might even say she become a friend of mine.

I shift my attention back to the paperwork.

When I see that it's almost six, my heart starts to pump blood quicker, and my heartbeats races. I know Christian will come here in some minutes, I keep looking at the clock every minute.

Without knocks, Christian enters in my office, being dressed in his usual suits, he looks so sexy and hot. His handsome face is indescribable. I am a little mad, for when people may get in my office without any hesitation ?

He looks at me and doesn't say any words. I think he finds amusing to stare at me. I try to keep my face serious as I do this while working or meetings. He still looks at me with a smirk and I burst in laughing. Fuck! I can't even be mad on him.

"Let's go baby" he says tenderly and extends his hand for helping me to stand up. Then we fall in pure passion, kissing each other as our life would depend on this kiss. He is stroking my bottom lip, consuming every spot of my essence.

He leads me to the elevator then we get in his car. He starts to drive and I see his body is tensed. I know it's a big step in our relationship. He trusts me and this is filling my soul with happiness. Again, he speeds up too much. God, this man doesn't learn from mistakes. In about 15 minutes he stops the car. I look at the surroundings, seeing a big house in front of us. I didn't expect his mother to live in such a great house.

He glances at me and warns me " You know, she'll not greet us with dinner" I nod.

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review ;) _**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Thank you for your reviews, I love reading them. I hope you'll like the chapter and will enjoy reading it. _**

Christian pulls me in a soft embrace, giving me the thought that he feels that I am a bit shaky because I'll meet his mother. It's very emotional and personal meeting her as much as going to see my own parents. I wrap my hands tight on his shoulders and let my body melt into Christian's embrace. I shut my eyes, and the act is increasing all my senses, I feel his beautiful, masculine smell caressing my nose, I hear every heartbeat which is restless and hurry. He is hesitant yet is warning me that it will be a bad experience to meet his mother. He kisses me on my forehead, not on the lips because he knows kissing me on my lips will blow out my mind and I'll go everywhere with him, he wants me to choose by myself if I want to enter in his messed-up life. He wants to play fair this time.

I approach my lips to his ear, allowing him to hear every breath I take. "I am ready" I whisper softly.

He opens his mouth to say something, but I quickly stop him by putting my index finger on his soft and beautifully sculptured lips. Touching his lips raises in me an impulse to kiss him raw and with passion. I slowly reach his lips with mine, teasing him a little, then I place my hands on his chest, feeling the warmth is coming beneath his shirt. He moans vulnerable and grabs me by my nape, kissing me deeper and with more passion. He is filling me with calm and immensity. We both love control yet we both have a vulnerable spot in our core.

He slowly decrease the rhythm of the kiss, then my lips are feeling no longer his lips. His hands are resting on my arms, and the touch is electrifying. My body is so connected to his, is always responding at every touch of his on my flesh. He makes a direct eye contact with me to assure himself that I am ready to meet his mother, then he bends and takes a pack with some medicine that is laying on the back seat.

He opens the door of the car and gets out, then quickly comes and opens the door for me and helps me to exit the car. What a gentleman, I have never thought I'll meet a man like him in my life, I always thought I'll end up alone, living with Ross and maybe I'll buy a cat and enjoy a cat's company.

"You look thoughtful..." Christian says pissed

"Don't worry, I thought about cats" I say with a weak smile.

Finally, Christian smiles "Do you like cats?" He asks amused.

I shake my head, "I like you" the words escape so uncoordinated and quickly from my mouth. My unexpectedness touched even me.

He wraps his arm around my waist, grabbing me closer to him. Then we make our way to the house.

"Is this your childhood house?" I ask puzzled, because he told me he was poor and definitely a poor family can't afford a house like that.

"No" he says with a sarcastic smile. It means just one, he bought this big house for his mother, maybe she's not as messed-up as I imagined.

When we are in front of the house door, Christian is hesitant to press the doorbell. He knows what is behind this door, and it hurts him. Seeing this powerful man like that makes my heart to scream in pain, I want to hug him and promise to him that he'll not feel weak anymore, but I can't do that, not until I see his mother.

He sighs and presses the doorbell. We have been waiting about 3 minutes until his mother opened the door, and she appeared in my sight. I lost my breathes for some seconds, seeing a very skinny woman with brown, long and very messy hair. She looks ill, her pale blue eyes are bloodshot and her pupils are larger than normal. I freeze, she's under the drugs effect now. I quickly glance at Christian, he is tensed and his facial features hardens, he knows she's drugged.

The woman glued her eyes on me "Christian, you brought another fucking nurse?" She screams loud.

"Ella, that's my friend - Anastasia Steele" he says angrily. I am slightly shocked he just called her Ella, not mother.

"You don't have friends" she says in tremors.

The view is painful, the woman is looking very deteriorated and Christian looks lost. I didn't expect to see her as bad as I see her now.

Christian yanks the door and signals to me with his hand to enter into the house. I swallow the lump forming in my throat and make a step ahead. His mother is staring at me

"If you bitch, are another nurse, you'll be sorry that you get in the house" she yells and then starts to laugh inappropriately.

I am scared and I think I made a mistake to come here, this woman has real problems, I am just another trouble for her. I turn my face to Christian and he grabs me with his arms in an embrace.

Ella is looking shocked at us, as she had never seen Christian with a girl. She comes closer to us and widen her eyes.

"Is...is she really your friend?" She asks slurring the words being scared, her hands tremble.

"Yes, I am" I finally say something, having a weak smile on my face.

The woman steps back as she is afraid of me.

"Christian...I need money" she asks

I am so confused, a minute ago she seemed to know Christian and now she's again the drugged woman.

Christian's face is hard and serious. He doesn't say anything, just is ignoring her request for more money. He cups my hand and we make our way in the living room.

"Where the fuck is the TV, I brought to you last week?" Christian shouts nervously

"Chr..." She stops as she forgot his name, she's looking at him with guilty eyes.

"Fuck this" Christian shouts, throwing on the table the pack with medicine and gets out of the house with a crazy velocity.

I remain in the living room still, without words. I am shocked, this is worse than I thought. I quickly look at the surroundings, the house is big, but all messy, disordered. It's the first time when I don't know what to do, the situation hit me emotionally.

I know Christian needs me, I turn on my heel and head for the exit, but before I say with disgust, looking at the brown haired woman "He really loves you" and I continue my way.

The woman approaches me and I am all tensed and agitated. I don't know what's she capable of. She grabs me by my wrist and say slurring "Tell him that I am sorry." I nod and she lets me go. For a moment I thought she was again sane.

I quickly get in the car and look at Christian that cups his face in his hands.

"I am not weak, I am just tired of her. She'll never change because she's the crack whore" he says

"Christian.."

"Stop with the Christian! Just run, go if you want" he says agitated

What? He wants me to run? He wants to end up all our friendship?

"Is this what you want?" I ask in a low voice, hardly keeping me not to cry.

"Ana, this is what you want! you saw who I am, no sane person will stay with me"

"You bring me here to make me run away from you, Do you?"

He stays still, as he didn't hear what I asked him. I am broken emotionally, I have been always afraid of emotions, because I knew they hurt. And now I am very hurt.

"You think you're the only one fucked-up here?" I ask nervous, I lost control, I am not used to this, I just let my mouth to speak.

"Yes" he says firmly.

"Oh really? How about being sexual abused when you're 15 by your brother's best friend?" the words are charged with a lot of hate and hurt of bad memories that I tried to hide deep inside and now they are again outside. The memories seem again to be true, it's like I live this again. I start to tremble and my breaths are hard.

"W-what?" He asks shocked

"Yes, Christian, it fucked me up too. I was just a kid, and that fucker broke all my childhood"

"How that happened? Who's the fucker? I swear I'll find and kill him" Christian asks wrapping his hands around me.

"It doesn't matter, now you can be happy, you're not the only one hurt here" I say starting again to hide my past demons, even if I know it's too late to hide because he'll want to know more.

He kisses me on my lips quickly. I am surprised I told him the secret that was eating me for years and he seems the same Christian he was with me.

"I remember the fucker as it is now in my face, his name is Allan Miller, but don't worry about him, this man is in the right place" I say, then I take a deep breath and continue "He is in a prison for the shit he's done to me."

"He was drunk, and a very troubled child as my brother, he fucked me even if I screamed to stop, even if I cried, he continued to thrust his cock inside me again and again"

Christian grabs me in his lap, squeezing me hard to his chest. He softly caresses my face and then kisses me on my lips sensual.

"He'll be sorry for that, baby" he says

"No, Christian, the most important is that I hide this secret all my life, because of my brother, who told me to shut my mouth or I'll regret, even my parents don't know what happened that night with me" I say breathlessly

"Why?"

"I don't know even now why, he was a troubled boy, then he made the match and become a 'good' boy, he doesn't even say a word about that night as it never existed"

"Is this why, you blame your parents? Because they didn't find out all this time?" He asks

I nod " Yes, Christian, I am so fucked up"

"Ana.."

"Stop with Ana!" I shout, then I cup his face in my hands and say gently, staring in his gray and big eyes "Fix me, Christian"

**_I hope you like the chapter even if it was a sad one. I promise the next one will be better._**


	18. Chapter 18

His eyes darkens as my words affect a nerve in his body. His gray, expressive eyes locked with mine blue, lost eyes. We froze in place, just staring at each other, we both are so damaged, I don't know if that's good for us to be together, we'll just broke each other more, and I'll end up hurt, very hurt.

He starts the engine and pulls the car into the traffic. We are going somewhere, but where?

Is this relate with my request to fix me ?

Whatever is going on, I just don't want to feel pain anymore, I want to forget and be free of this childhood shit.

The atmosphere in the car is filled with silence. He just rides the car, his face is hard and serious as he concentrates on the road, while I close my eyes and let my body sink in the comfortable seat in his car.

_Is he judging me ? Is he judging me?_ The question invades my mind and I can't stop the thought that Christian now thinks different about me.

It's the first time I feel awkward with him. I want to touch him, yet something is telling me not to do this. I want to speak with him, yet I am scared to open my mouth.

I would lie if I say my heart hurts, because it doesn't, because now I am numb, I am cold and senseless. I realize I turn off my feelings, I hide from memories, I am not strong enough to get over my ugly memories.

I don't know what I want. Is loneliness what I want? Is Christian what I want ?

In a few moments I hear as the car's engine stops, and induces us in total quiet. I open my eyes and see we are inside a garage.

"We're home" Christian says, his voice is a mix of deep male voice with a gentleness.

I am dizzy, and very tired, that can't even process how can we be home, if I have never seen this place?

I didn't even realize how Christian got out of car and helped me to get out. I am shaken inside and out, the day was too overwhelimg, and I revealed my deepest and darkest secrets, I returned back in the past. I am weak and lost. I am again Ana, the girl who was sexual abused. I am no longer the CEO woman I used to be, I have no control in my hands and no power. How that happened? _Christian happened. _An inner voice inside my mind whispers.

I feel his hands on my shoulders, he's keeping me in place as if he knew that I have no force to stay on my own legs. I want to stop this, to tell him, we're not good for each other but even now I am weak and want him be with me. His touch is mesmerizing me.

"Let's go home, baby" he whispers in my ear and we start to make our way to the elevator. I don't know why is he repeating this is 'home' when it's not.

We step in the elevator and he presses for the top floor, and the doors close.

"Anastasia -" He says glancing in my eyes.

"Christian -" I say in one breath. No words in the world can say what we feel. We need no words as he captures me with his big hands and pushes me against the elevator wall, his mouth crashed on mine, and every stoke on my lips is making my body alive, is sending shivers all my consistency and makes my heart feel, feel love. His male hips are pinning me in place while his hands are moving slightly in my hair. The passion is in the air, which is filled with little particles of anticipation and desire. My hands go to his chest and he escapes a groan and captures both my hands in one of his, and continues to kiss me raw, carnal and wild, he kisses me exactly as I want.

Once the elevator doors open, Christian pulls out and I feel no longer his touch on my lips. It's a torture not to feel him. He has to know very well this place as he stopped kissing me right before the doors opened.

He takes my hand and I realize we are in a very luxurious lobby, we make our way to a door, and I just can't imagine what's behind that door. There should be pure taste of richness and I guess it's Christian's penthouse. Does he really bring me with him home? This man surprises me every second more and more even when I am sure there is no way to be more, he finds this more.

He opens the doors and my mouth drops open. The penthouse is bigger than every others I have seen in my whole life. It's a royal home that has the most wonderful view. I look at the massive windows and see the exceptional view of the city, I see billions of little lights, I see how the city is properly living. Also, it's worth to note the smart choice of neutral and understated colors such as white, beige and brown that has made the interior with a sense of power as the owner of the penthouse. The architecture is modern matching the furniture and rugs. His home can't be described in words, it's just magnificent.

"Let's go, baby, I'll show you the apartment" he says gently. What a modest man if this is an apartment, what the fuck then is my house? A shack?

"We don't have time for this" I murmur and with my hands I wildly take off his jacket and throw it on the floor meanwhile kissing him deep with passion. His body reacts immediately because I feel his bulge in his pants.

"Wrap your legs around my waist" he says breathless. I do as I am told and wrap my legs around his waist and hold myself with my hands by his muscular shoulders. He makes his way I guess in his bedroom. I am still wrapped around his body, and I am not afraid that I'll fall because his hands are on my waist holding me in place. I trust this man more than everything in this world, and even if I don't say this to him, I show him in my actions.

He kneels on the bed with me in his arms. My backside is on the bed between his thighs and my legs are still wrapped around his waist. His tongue explores my mouth, and I lost myself into the lust. My breath starts to increase, and my heartbeats start to race. I grip his hair in my hands with force and passion, this surprises him as I feel his cock hard against my sex.

"Let me be on top" I say panting with desire.

His eyes are a dark gray. He stares at me stoned as if I said something impossible and unreal.

He slowly starts to unbutton his white shirt, he keeps all the time the eye contact. I reach to him to help him undress and when I am about to do this he says sternly

"Just watch!"

I suck in breath and stare at him, my mouth goes dryer as I see more and more skin. He completely takes off his shirt, leaving just the tie on his masculine neck, then his hands go to his pants zipper and he slowly and teasingly unzips his pants and exposes his big and hard cock. My eyes are glued to it and I can't wait to feel him inside me. He smirks with appreciation at my shamelessly regard.

He starts slowly to approach me, and with every move he is closer to me, I can't help but notice the heat is coming from his absolutely beautiful body.

"Do you fix what you saw in your pretty head?" He asks while trailing his thumb on my slightly parted lips. I nod looking dizzy at him.

"Good" he says and finally unties his tie.

He slowly puts the tie at my eye level, and I realize he wants to blindfold me. Fuck! It's because I asked to be on top. I hesitate, and he kisses softly and quickly my lips, making me weak against him. I take a long breath and close my eyes, and I feel as he blindfolds me with his tie. The only thing I like about tie is the smell of cologne and Christian.

Now I see nothing but the darkness. Suddenly, I feel his touch on my skin, the feeling it's stronger when it's unexpected and unseen. He places softly my head on the pillow,and undresses me in a rushed way as he can't wait, then kisses me slowly and teasingly. He is so close to me, I don't see him but I feel his hard chest tapping my breasts, I feel his lips brushing mine, I feel his cock resting on my pubic bone and his hands erotically moving on my waist. Holy shit! Every touch , every sound it's stronger. His increased breaths and raced heartbeats induce me in pure ecstasy.

He kisses me along my jaw and neck. He overwhelms me, everything about this man is perfect...perfect for me. The thought sends waves of shivers up and down my body. I stunned in place, as I feel no longer his lips on me or his hands. Why did he stop? Fuck, and I can't see him. I start to agitate and to try with my hands to touch him, but suddenly so unexpected I felt like he captured my leg and put it over his shoulder, I guess. Feeling him, abruptly makes me wet and greedy. He slowly starts to kiss my leg and goes up until he reaches my upper thigh kissing it and sucking it with wild and need. I moan and start to pant as pleasure rips all over my body.

The passion between us turned into something living and breathing. He unexpectedly bites on my shoulder. It's so erotic and I want him so much, I am unable to wait.

"Christian please..." I pant

"What do you want baby, tell me" he says and with two fingers he thrusts inside me while with other hand he cups one of my breast.

"Ahhhh..." I growl "I...I..want.." then I moan loud again.

He doesn't stop, using his skillful fingers, he bites softly one of my nipple and I feel as orgasm is building between my legs.

"Christ...I am going...Ahh" I moan, and he stops, moving out his fingers of me.

I feel as he cups both my hips in his hands, and kisses me softly on my belly. I have never experienced so much feelings in just a touch, in just a kiss. His hands slowly slide from my hips to my breasts, he touched every inch of my body until he reached my breasts.

"Pleaseee" I plead, wanting more.

"You're so greedy, Miss Steele" he says and buries his head into my neck, and with his hands he spreads my legs and slowly enters me.

I gasp as my mouth shapes in a O. The moment was so unexpected because I couldn't see it, I was waiting all the time him to be inside me , but I have never known when he'll enter me. He gently thrusts inside me, and this fills me with delight and I finally escape from this world, entering in one where exist only Christian, me and lots of pleasure.

I wrap gently my left leg around his hard ass, and he anticipates cupping my left ass cheek, squeezing it with his masculine hand.

"Ahhh...Christian...It's soooo..."

"How Ana? How is it?" He murmurs in a sexy and deep voice

"Good...it's fucking good" I scream

He thrusts in and out slowly and with gentleness, and every thrust is making me understand that this man means to me more than I want.

"What are you doing?" I ask, expecting him to thrust deeper and harder with force.

"I am fucking you, isn't this what you want?" He says and I feel as he raises his head from my neck, I guess he's looking at me. I seductively bite my lip, and hope he'll see this.

I know how much biting my lip is turning him on. He immediately thrusts hard and deep, causing me to moan loud.

"You feel so good...your innocence is mine" he says the words in a crashed tone, claiming me as his. And for one moment I felt as I really give all my innocence to him.

His rhythm becomes faster and every time he thrusts in me he hits the end of me.

I am blindfolded, but I have a feeling that I see now more of Christian than when I look at him. I see how much lust he feels for me, I see how much I mean to him. I see us as a whole.

His hand on my waist is keeping me in place, as his thrusts are unearthly deep. I sink in delight as I think of how sore I'll be. I reach his head and pull him in a kiss, somehow we manage to kiss quickly and with love.

I feel as my walls tighten around his big cock. I feel my orgasm is building and I am ready to combust, I try my best to control it, wanting to make this moment between us timeless.

"Baby, come for me" he says and thrusts once again hard.

I feel the rush, the skin and the passion is twined between us together.

"Ahhhhh...no, no...Christian...Fuck!...I want you more" I come hard and long.

He buries his head in my neck and I wrap gently my arms around his head. He thrusts a few more times and reaches his own orgasm.

"ANASTASIA!" He screams in pleasure.

His arms release the tight hold on my body, and he slowly pulls out of me. He unties the tie that is on my eyes.

I quickly blink as the light blinds me a little. Then I felt as my heart stopped for a second when my eyes saw Christian. He is all in sweat but still very handsome. I smile at him.

"Hi" I say happy to see him.

"Hi" he answers and lowers to kiss me.

"Let's go and take a shower" he says

"No! Wait, I need to feel you more" I say and entwine my legs with his and hug him with my arms, he copies me. The moment is so intimate because our bodies are dangerously close to each others and we lock eyes. I am no longer afraid to open completely for him, not afraid anymore he'll see the dark shades in my eyes, because he knows already who I am and he accepts me as I am. Christian fixed me.

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading and please let a review, I am so curious to know what you think about the chapter. I love every review and appreciate every reader of this story! _**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot to me. I am very grateful to all of my readers that are still interested and continue to read my story! You are the best! Thank you!**_

I am in my room, lying on the bed and reading a book. I can't concentrate on reading because of the noise. I roll my eyes, my brother is throwing a party again. I close the book and put it next to me on the bed. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, and think when will all this stop? I love my brother and he is a very nice guy...when he doesn't drink...or thow parties when our parents are not home.

I open my eyes and I am aware of the loud music, noise and too much people. I get up from my bed and head to the door. I open my room's door. _Noise._

I slowly go downstairs as I look at my bare feet. I am afraid, but still I am going to see what happens. I widen my eyes as I see so many people, they all seem already drunk, some are dancing, some are drinking, some are kissing, I look at right and see a blond girl with a guy kissing on our couch, they look as they are going to fuck on our couch. _Gross. _

I want to cry. Why my brother is doing this to our house?

"Go in your fucking room!" I nearly jumped as the voice of my brother scared me.

"Oliver, where is mom and dad?" I ask, barely keeping me from crying. I know if I manage to drop a little tear from my eyes, he is going to be very mad on me.

"Get the fuck out of here! There is no place for your sad face!" He shouts and I flinch. I felt a tear and I quickly turn and run upstairs. My breaths are deep and my heart races too quickly.

"Ana" I wipe my tears then I turn and see Allan, my brother's best friend that is standing too close to me. Why did he enter into my room?

I look at him without moving. I am confused.

"Your brother is an asshole, isn't he?" He says with a wicked smile.

My eyes suddenly looked at the door that was close. We are two in my room, and here starts my panic. He takes a step closer to me. I hold my breath and close my eyes. Fuck! I am so scared.

"Don't worry about the door, I locked it" he says while caressing my cheek. I freeze for a second, the only thing I see is his brown eyes and the way they become darker. I try to take a step back, but he catches me by my wrist and pulls me closer to him and kisses me. He smells of alcohol and smoke. I struggle, but is all useless he is much taller than me and bigger. I bite his lip hard and he lets me go.

"Fuck, kitten, why are you so mean?" He shouts

"Get out!" I yelled all in panic, I haven't even observed that I was crying until he wiped one tear with his thumb.

"Don't touch me! I'll tell the police" I say, my voice is trembling, showing how much I am afraid of him.

"Oh, really? What you'll tell that you were dressed like a whore? That's your fault that I want you!" he says and makes a sign to the mirror. I look at the mirror and see me dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I hear the low voice in my head: that's your fault!

"I am sorry" I say through sobs.

He tilts my chin and says "Look at me! I like your beautiful, blue eyes"

I want to scream for help but I know it's useless, the music is too loud and nobody will hear me and I'll make Allan more nervous.

"Shhh, baby, don't cry. Relax, you'll like it. It will be good, I promise, " he whispers in my ear, I can't help but feel the strong smell of alcohol.

He starts to undress me, I struggle and cry. "Please, no! Allan, stop, pleasee!"

"How beautiful you are, Ana" he says panting.

I slap him with all the force I have and run to the door. I try to open it but the fucker really locked it, with my trembling hands I try to unlock the door but Allan quickly comes closer and hits me. Pain is released through all my body.

"No bitch ever slapped me! You are going to pay" he grabbed me in his arms and put me in the bed. With one quick move he unzips his pants and I freeze of fear.

_That's your fault! That's your fault!_

"Please no!" I cry

"Please no!" He doesn't listen to me

"Pleaseeee!"

"Ana...Ana, baby, you're dreaming" I hear the velvet voice, then I feel the strong arms around me. I open my eyes. I am all in sweat and I can't breathe without taking deep breaths.

"You're alright, baby" Christian whispers and kisses me on my forehead.

I stay still in his arms feeling the warm is coming from. I tilt my chin and look at him

"I need to wash _him_ from me" I say panting.

He takes me in his strong arms and carries me in the bathroom. He didn't ask me why I need a bath, what I dreamed or who is _him_. I am very glad, I am yet not ready to talk.

We enter both in the shower, and he gently starts to wash all my body from head to toe. I slowly relax as I understand that was a dream and now I am with Christian. God, how happy I am to see him. He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. He's mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him gently on the lips. He tastes good.

After our little kiss, we just stayed in the shower looking at each other. This moment is so intimate, we are naked, speaking through our eyes, we don't even mind the hot water that falls on our bodies. Even if I try my hardest, I can't take my eyes from him. He cares so much for me, I know. He doesn't push me, he is here for me.

"Do you want to go back to bed? It's 2 AM." He asks carefully. I shove my head no.

I catch his intense regard, I swallow and say "I love you"

I really do, he is the most important person in my life, I just can't imagine me without him. He became my breath. I purely love this man.

His eyes glued on my face. He takes me in his arms and hugs me too tight maybe, but I don't mind, not when we are so close.

"I love you, too" he says and kisses me passionately. He has never let go of me, had never loosed the tight hold. We are here in the shower apart of the world, just him and me, kissing and loving each other.

**_I hope you liked the chapter even if there were some sad parts. Thank you so much for reading it! I am so impatient to read your reviews ;) _**


End file.
